Everything Changes
by Tiffyxox
Summary: It seemed that Dave Batista’s arrogant and idiotic attitude backstage was never going to change . . . that was until a certain female came along and changed everything. Batista/OC, Jericho/OC, Orton/OC, Cena/OC.
1. Oh My God

**Hello guys, it's nice to see you all again!**

**This story is actually written for three good friends of mine, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same!**

**I unfortunately, disclaim everything. I own nobody but myself, but I would happily own any of the wrestlers in this, hehe.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Oh My God . .

"I . . . I can't do it." The young brunette stuttered nervously as she shook her head.

"Yes, you can!" Her best friend sighed as their taxi pulled up outside of their destination.

"No, I can't." The brunette replied yet again.

"Danni, yes you can!" The other girl sighed, grabbing hold of her best friend's arm and yanking her out of the taxi with her.

"But, but . . " The tall brown haired girl stuttered as she looked up at the huge building stood before her.

"No buts." The short red head replied, spinning around to see a look of terror spread across the face of her friend. "Danni, what is it that you've always wanted to do more than anything?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be a wrestler . . " The young woman replied quietly.

"And what happened a few weeks ago?" Sarah asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I got the job of my dreams . . " Danni replied, a small grin growing on her face as she heard herself speak those few words.

"Exactly, so what the hell are you waiting for?" The auburn haired girl replied as she yet again took hold of her friend's arm and began to drag her towards the arena.

"But, but . . do you know who is in that arena?" Danni asked, digging her heels into the concrete and coming to an abrupt halt.

"Erm, Chris Jericho?" Sarah replied, a huge grin on her face.

"Very funny . . . that's the only reason you agreed to move over here with me, isn't it?" The brunette asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"No . . " The red head replied innocently, before breaking out into another grin. "Well, maybe . . but you know that I hated England. I'd have done anything to get away from that place." She shrugged.

"You're not the only one . . " Danni replied with a sigh as the knot in her stomach grew even tighter.

"Come on babe, once you've met him once you'll be fine." The shorter of the two reassuringly smiled.

"But it's Dave freakin' Batista we're talking about Sarah, it'll never be fine!"

"Just, stop being such a baby and get a move on." The young red head sighed yet again, before finally managing to drag her friend into the arena.

After getting a backstage pass for Sarah, the best friend's slowly made their way through the corridors, trying to find the woman's locker room. After what seemed like forever, the girls had no idea where they were or what they were doing.

"I think . . we're lost." Sarah sighed as they stopped dead in the middle of one of the thousands of corridors in the arena.

"Oh shit . . Sarah, I'm going to be late!" Danni replied as she began to panic.

"Sup, ladies?" Someone asked from behind, causing the friend's to spin around to see none other than the Doctor of Thugonomics.

"Erm . . hi. Would you be able to tell us where the woman's locker room is? We kinda got . . lost." Sarah asked him politely.

"Sure, if you go back the way you came, turn left twice and it's the . . third door or your right." John told them smiling.

"Okay, thank you so much!" The red head grinned yet again.

"No problem." He winked at the pair, before he yet again began on his way.

"How . . how the hell can you be so calm?" Danni asked her friend with wide eyes, after finally coming out of her trance.

"Because I hate him." Sarah grinned innocently, causing the brunette to laugh.

" . . . Wait till Tiff hears about this." Danni grinned smugly.

"Oh god I know, she'll kill us." Sarah rolled her eyes as the pair finally arrived at the room they were looking for.

"Alright, here goes . . " Danni nervously sighed as she opened up the door.

"Wait." Sarah began, stopping her best friend for a moment. "Will I be allowed in here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but you're coming anyway. I can't do this without you!" The brunette replied, which caused the shorter of the two to laugh before they both finally made their way into the woman's locker room.

"Heya!" A short, dark haired Diva grinned excitedly as she ran up to the two best friends the moment they closed the door behind them. "You must be Danni?" She asked.

"Yeah, and this is Sarah." The tall brunette grinned politely.

"I'm Inah, it's great to meet you both!" She smiled yet again.

Both Sarah and Danni couldn't help but grin at the Diva's enthusiasm. They'd only been with her for a matter of seconds, but already Danni could feel herself begin to relax. Everyone they had met so far had seemed really nice, so maybe there wasn't anything to worry about . .

"Have you guys checked out the arena yet?" Inah asked happily as she walked back over to her bag and picked up a hairbrush.

"Well, parts of it when we got lost . . " Sarah replied, causing all three to laugh. "But that's about it." She shrugged.

"Well I'd be happy to show you around, if you want?" The dark haired Diva asked with a smile as she began to brush her hair.

"Sure, that would be great." Danni grinned back gratefully.

After setting down their things in the locker room, Inah led the best friends back into the corridors which had now begun to get rather busy. Showing them around most of the backstage areas, they finally reached the gorilla . . the place that would probably be the most important to Danni, with the exception of the ring itself.

"So, that's about it." Inah grinned happily as they stopped beside a monitor, which was now showing the first match of the night's Raw.

"Okay, thanks for showing us around Inah, it means a lot." Danni smiled yet again at the short, dark haired girl.

"You're welcome, anytime! Will you guys be okay making your way back? I kinda have my match in a few minutes. . " Inah grinned innocently.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be alright." Sarah replied with a small nod.

"Alright well, catch you both later!" The dark haired Diva replied, sending one last grin their way before skipping off and leaving them to it.

"Oh my god . . Danni, don't turn around." Sarah told her best friend as she spotted something, or someone behind her.

"What, why?" She asked, ignoring her friend completely.

The young brunette's eyes grew wide as she spun around and saw exactly what Sarah was talking about . .


	2. I Have An Idea

**A/N: Thank you** _Inday, Super T, cassymae, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mrs.Cena87_** and **_techwiz_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**Here comes number two, I hope you like and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – I have an idea

"_Oh my god . . . Danni, don't turn around." Sarah told her best friend as she spotted something, or someone behind her._

"_What, why?" She asked, ignoring her friend completely._

_The young brunette's eyes grew wide as she spun around and saw exactly what Sarah was talking about . ._

"Danni? Danni, wake up!" A loud voice began to call, causing the tall brunette to shoot up from her bed, a little too quickly.

"Huh? What? What's happening?" She slurred, rubbing her head as the room span slightly.

"You were asleep, asshole." A much shorter brunette grinned from where she was sat on the side of her bed.

"What?! Damn it, that was just a dream?" Danni asked, sighing in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but yes." Tiff smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder playfully before standing up and straightening out her clothes. "What were you dreaming about, anyway?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I dreamt that . . . I was a wrestler . . . " Danni began, pausing for a minute as she tried to remember what else had happened. "It was my first day there and Sarah came with me. Inah was there too, she was a Diva. And well, just before I was so rudely awoken . . . " She paused, glaring towards her friend. " . . . I was just about to speak to Dave."

"You dreamt about Batista?" Tiff asked, an amused expression on her face.

"Yes . . ." Danni glared yet again, before a small smirk spread across her face. ". . . and Cena." She winked.

"Oh my god, what?" Tiff asked, her eyes growing wide as she ran over to the side of the bed and sat down again.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. " The tall brunette giggled. "Sarah just asked him for directions because we got lost."

"Wait just one minute . . . why wasn't I in this dream?" The shorter of the two asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno." Danni simply shrugged.

"Fine, shows who my real friends are." Tiff replied, poking her tongue out at her friend before standing up and strutting out of the room.

Letting out a sigh, the young woman shook her head playfully at the other brunette, before sliding back down in her bed and pulling the covers over her head. Mere seconds later, she heard her door re-open and footsteps moving closer, before her quilt was pulled off of her completely.

"Get up, we're going shopping." Tiff rolled her eyes at her friend.

"But Tiff, it's only 8am . . . and it's a Saturday!" Danni whined, trying her hardest to pull the quilt back.

"I don't care, we promised Inah and Sarah we'd meet them at 9 so get a move on." The petite brunette huffed, before yet again walking out of the room, along with the duvet cover so Danni could not fall back to sleep.

"God, I hate mornings . . " The tall brunette sighed to herself, running a hand through her dark locks before finally standing up and deciding on a quick shower.

* * *

"Why are they always late?" Inah asked grumpily, letting out a loud yawn.

"Because Danni is like you, a lazy ass." Sarah shrugged back, receiving a glare from her dark haired friend. "What?" She grinned innocently.

"Nothing . . " Inah rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to the cafe entrance. "Finally, where the hell have you guys been?" She asked as Tiff and Danni made their way over to the table.

"Ask Danni." Tiff rolled her eyes, taking a seat opposite Inah.

"Danni?" Sarah asked with an amused smirk as she took in the rather tired look of her friend.

"I over laid." Danni shrugged, collapsing into the seat opposite the small red head.

"Yeah, because she was dreaming about Dave." Tiff grinned as she looked down at the menu.

"Batista?" Inah asked, an amused look now across her face too.

"Yes." Danni glared at the other three. "And Cena." She smirked, causing Tiff's smile to fade quickly.

"Oh dear, looks like you've got some competition Tiff . . " Inah grinned at the short brunette.

"Oh, shut up." She replied with a small laugh of her own.

"If only it were real . . " Danni sighed dreamily, leaning back slightly in her chair.

"Yeah . . . like that'll ever happen though." Sarah replied, also letting out a small sigh.

"Anything can happen, girls." Inah smiled back brightly.

"I think it's a little far fetched to say that we'll ever get to meet the men of our dreams, Inah." Tiff sighed with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know." The dark haired girl shrugged.

"Well for starters we live in England . . chances are that if we met them none of us would even had the guts to talk to them anyway. I really don't think so, Inah." Sarah replied, also with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'd have the guts to talk to Randy!" Inah replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah . . " The rest of the girls replied in unison.

"What? I would!" The youngest of the four laughed.

"Alright, sweetie . . . we know." Tiff laughed back, before the group fell into a comfortable silence as they thought over what had just been said.

"I think . . . we might just have to find different guys." Danni finally spoke up with another sigh.

"But there is no other guy for me except Chris Jericho!" Sarah replied seriously.

"Or John Cena!" Tiff pouted.

"Or Randy Orton!" Inah finished off, before the group yet again became silent.

"Alright, alright . . I think I have an idea." Danni spoke up yet again, leaning closer to the table.

"And what might that be?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of her drink.

"The next time that there's a show nearby, we'll find out what hotel they are stopping at and we'll book into it the same night. That way we should be able to meet them all, and because we'll all be there we should be okay talking to them." The tall brunette grinned.

"You know, I quite like that idea . . " Tiff smirked back slightly.

"So do I." Sarah beamed.

"Alright, it's on then." Inah grinned at the three.

"Right . . . can we please go shopping now?" Tiff pleaded, causing the rest of the group to laugh before they finally left the cafe.


	3. I Think I'm Gonna Die

**A/N: Thank you** _techwiz, Super T, Inday, cassymae_** and** _Mrs.Cena87 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**I quite like this one so hopefully you all will too. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – I Think I'm Gonna Die

_4 months later . . ._

"Girls, I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Sarah squealed excitedly to her three best friends as they dragged their suitcases through the hotel lobby.

"I know, we're really going to see Batista!" Danni grinned.

"And Cena!" Tiff replied excitedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble's guys but we don't even know for sure if this is the hotel they're stopping at. " Inah sighed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Inah, don't be such a spoil sport." Sarah replied, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Yeah, you're the one who said 'anything can happen'." Tiff mocked her with a grin.

"Well even if they are stopping here, it still doesn't mean that they'll take time out of their busy schedules to speak to us. I mean, what if . . . " Inah began glumly.

"Aww, is poor little Inah nervous about meeting Randall?" Danni interrupted, suddenly realising why her friend was being so negative.

"No . . . " The dark haired girl replied a little too quickly.

"Oh really?" Tiff asked with an amused expression on her face.

"Yes . . . " Inah replied, before letting out a defeated sigh as all three of her friends raised their eyebrows at her. "Okay, I might be a little nervous . . . " She grinned.

"Don't worry, so are we." Sarah smiled as they reached the lift.

The four friends fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way up to their floor, eventually finding the two rooms which they had booked. After splitting into pairs and putting their things in their rooms, the girls made their way back outside into the corridor.

"Guys, we have ages to wait yet. It's only seven and the earliest they'll be here is midnight." Danni sighed in annoyance as she looked at her watch.

"How are we going to pass the time?" Inah asked.

"Bar!" Danni grinned.

"I second that." Tiff replied with a grin of her own.

"Alright, bar it is." Sarah laughed as the group made their way back towards the lift and down into the rather empty hotel bar.

"So, who's buying the first round?" Tiff asked the other three.

"You are." Inah smirked at the short brunette.

"Great." Tiff sighed, rolling her eyes before walking off and buying the groups regulars.

"God, I think I'm gonna die when I see Jericho . . . " Sarah sighed nervously as she sat down at an empty table with the remaining three.

"Oh god." Inah replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're gonna die then please do it quietly, I don't want my moment with Big Dave to be ruined." Danni smiled slightly.

"Thanks Danni, how nice of you." Sarah replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What's nice of her?" Tiff asked as she walked back over with four Bacardi breezers in hand.

"Danni saying she doesn't want her moment with Big Dave ruined by Sarah dying." Inah laughed.

"Oh right." Tiff replied rather amused as she took a seat next to Sarah.

"Why do you think they call him Big Dave?" Danni asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Erm, because he's big." Tiff replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . but where?" Danni winked.

"Oh god, I need a stronger drink." Inah sighed, quickly standing up and making her way over to the bar to order a double shot of vodka.

* * *

_5 hours later . . ._

"And to think, we were the two that wanted to drink." Tiff raised her eyebrow at Danni as they watched Sarah and Inah giggling away.

"Tell me about it." Danni sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh my god, it's Chris!" Sarah squealed, causing all the others to spin around and see 'The Sexy Beast' just entering the bar, along with a few other wrestlers.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" Inah pointed.

"Okay!" Sarah giggled, before standing up and running away.

"It's a good thing she's drunk." Tiff laughed.

"Yeah, she'd be hiding behind us all if she wasn't." Danni replied, shaking her head playfully.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get another drink, you two want one?" The short brunette asked as she stood up.

"No thanks, I'm good." Inah grinned widely, holding up her still half filled glass.

"I'll have the same again, please." The tallest of the group added.

Nodding slightly, Tiff finally made her way back over to the bar for the fourth time that night.

"Can I have two rum and cokes please?" She asked the bartender politely.

"That'll be £6 please." The middle aged man said as he passed the drinks over.

"Oh shit . . . " Tiff began as she searched her pockets. "Give me two minutes, I forgot my money . . . "

"Hey it's cool, I've got it . . . " A deep, familiar voice called from beside the brunette, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Err . . thanks." Tiff smiled slightly, her face turning a lovely shade of red as she span around to spot the one and only John Cena beside her.

"No problem." The young man replied with a smirk, showing off his famous dimples.

"Well, maybe I'll repay the favor sometime." The brunette winked, picking up her drinks and walking back over to her table quickly.

"Tiff, what the hell was that?" Danni asked her friend perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" The small brunette asked, handing her friend her drink.

"Well, from what I saw . . . did you just walk away from John freakin' Cena?!" She asked, causing the shorter of the two to laugh.

"Hey, sorry if I wasn't all 'Oh my god John, I love you, I want you in my pants'." Tiff replied with a raised eyebrow. "He can see where I am if he wants to talk more." She added with a shrug.

"You're unbelievable." Danni laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know." Tiff laughed, before suddenly realising they were one person short. "Where the hell is Inah?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Where the hell do you think?" Danni smirked, pointing to a table on the opposite side of the now crowded bar.

"Oh, of course. I should have guessed." Tiff rolled her eyes as she took in the view of Inah shamelessly flirting with the one and only Randy Orton.

"Yeah . . I still can't believe you walked away from John Cena!" Danni added, before the pair began bickering about it for some time.

* * *

"Yo man, what's up?" Dave Bautista asked one of his good friends as he sat down beside him at the bar.

"Nothing man, you?" John asked, his attention obviously on something else.

"Same . . " Dave began, his eyes following John's gaze until he spotted what it was he was looking at. "Which one is it, then?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" John asked, finally turning his attention to the much bigger man.

"Well, you're stood here practically drooling over two hot chicks. Which one is it that you've got your eye on?" He asked.

"The one on the left . . " John replied with a small smirk of his own, nodding towards the shorter brunette.

"Hmm . . not bad, Cena." Dave laughed. "Although, the other one is smokin' . . "

"Well . . . shall we go show 'em what we've got?" 'The Doctor of Thugonomics' asked with a grin.

"Why not?" Dave grinned back, downing the rest of his beer before the pair made their way over to the two brunettes . . .


	4. You Up For It?

**A/N: Thank you** _Super T, techwiz, Extremexox, Inday, Mrs.Cena87_ **and**_ cassymae_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**Here comes the next one, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – You Up For It?

_The following morning . . ._

With a sour look placed across her features, Danni stormed from her room and quickly began banging loudly on the door next to hers. Receiving no answer, the young brunette began knocking even louder, not caring what time it was or who she was waking at this hour in the morning.

"Danni . . . what the hell?" Sarah slurred, still half asleep as she finally opened up the door.

"Tiff didn't come back last night." The taller of the two replied without hesitation, raising her eyebrow slightly as she did so.

"Oh." Sarah simply replied with a loud yawn. "Neither did Inah." She shrugged.

"What?" She asked, her eyes growing slightly wide. "What about you? Please tell me you don't have Jericho locked up in there." She finished, rolling her eyes slightly.

"No . . . " Sarah laughed playfully as she shook her head. "Although from what I remember, he was the prefect gentleman." She sighed happily.

"Great, everyone got the perfect guy expect me." Danni snapped, before walking off and leaving a dumbfounded Sarah behind.

* * *

Opening up her rather hung over eyes, Inah let out a loud groan as her head began to pound almost instantly. She made a mental note to thank her so called best friends for letting her drink so much.

The blinding morning light felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into her brain, so without another thought the young woman pulled the duvet cover back over her head and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be able to fall back into a deep sleep and not wake up again until her splitting headache had disappeared.

Just as she was finally about to drift back off into the land of nod, Inah's eyes shot open instantly when she felt an arm being wrapped around her mid section. Pulling the cover from her head and turning to the right, her eyes grew wide as she took in the site before her.

"Oh shit . . " She whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes to see if she were dreaming.

As she moved her eyes away from her face, she let out a loud sigh as the man before her still hadn't disappeared. Glancing around the room, Inah's eyes grew even wider as she noticed both hers and Randy's clothes scattered around the room.

"Double shit." She sighed to herself, running a hand through her dark locks.

Leaving no more time to think about her headache, the young woman quickly jumped from the bed and got dressed in record time. As she looked over to see that Randy was still asleep, she let out a loud sigh as she shook her head in disbelief. As the young man slowly began to stir from his sleep, Inah shook the thoughts from her head and made a quick exit.

* * *

"Damn . . . " John laughed slightly as he looked down at his watch, before looking back up to the brunette that was sat on the opposite bed to him. "It's 9am."

"What, are you serious?" Tiff laughed slightly. "I can't believe we talked all night!"

"Yeah I know. I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?" The young man smirked back slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." The short brunette smiled back slightly.

"So, err . . . are you going to be at the show later on?"

"Of course, along with the other three girlies." Tiff grinned back excitedly.

"Hmm . . " John replied, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" The young woman asked, raising her own eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well . . . "

* * *

Danni lay on her hotel bed and stared blankly at the patterns on the ceiling. She sighed to herself sadly as she thought over the previous nights events. It seemed that all three of her friends had picked the perfect guys, yet she hadn't. Yet again she was the one that picked the wrong person.

_Knock, knock!_

"Go away!" Danni shouted.

Ignoring her words completely, the tall brunette's roommate opened up the door only a few moments later, a bright smile placed on her features.

"I thought I said go away." Danni quickly told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well tough shit, this is my room too." Tiff replied, poking her tongue out at her friend. "What's up your ass this morning?" She asked with a raised eyebrow of her own as she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing." The tall brunette replied blankly.

"Yeah, sure." Tiff replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway get up, we need to go tell the other two something." She grinned excitedly.

"And what might that be?" Danni sighed unenthusiastically.

"Wait and see." The younger of the two winked.

Rolling her eyes slightly, the tallest brunette slowly sat up and followed Tiff who had already left the room. By the time she had reached next door, the smaller brunette was already inside and talking to the other two.

"Hey Danni, are we feeling okay now?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"No." Danni blankly replied, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"Am I the only one who had a good night last night?" Tiff asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"No, mine was great." Sarah grinned.

"Good." Tiff smiled back happily. "Inah?" She asked, turning her attention to the smallest of the group.

"Oh erm . . . mine was okay." The dark haired girl replied, smiling slightly before quickly looking down to her feet to hide her now red cheeks.

"Well, that's great because I wouldn't want to give you these if none of you wanted to go . . " The small brunette began with a grin, pulling out four backstage passes from her jean pocket.

"Oh my god, Tiff, are those what I think they are?" Sarah asked, her eyes growing wide as she ran over to her friend and snatched one from her hand.

"They sure are." She grinned back, throwing the other two girls their passes.

"How the hell did you get these?" Inah asked, finally joining back into the conversation.

"Well, lets just say it didn't take much persuasion to get Mr. Cena to give them to me . . " Tiff began, causing all the others to look at her wide eyed. "I'm joking, guys. We talked all night and well, we just really clicked." She shrugged.

"Aww Tiffy, remind me to thank John later on!" Inah grinned brightly.

"Yeah, I mean, I never though I'd say this but . . . god I love John Cena!" Sarah squealed, causing the other two to laugh.

As Inah and Sarah began their own excited conversation as to what they would be doing later on that night, Tiff made her way over to Danni and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What about it Danni? You up for it?" The small brunette asked with a small smile.

"I . . " Danni began, before letting out a loud sigh. "Of course, like I'd pass this." She grinned.

Smiling back, Tiff quickly left Danni to it as she joined in with the other two girls conversation. As the tall brunette watched her friends excitedly discuss what they were going to be doing later on in the day, her smile yet again disappeared. It seemed that all three of them really had picked the right guy, but that was just something she had never managed to do . . .


	5. If You Say So

**A/N: Thank you**_ Animal Luvr 4 Life, Mrs.Cena87, Super T, Inday, techwiz, cassymae, LadyLit, PiNk SugaR LipS_** and** _OneTreeHillWrestilingFan_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Here comes chapter five, enjoy and don't forget the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – If You Say So

"Seriously Tiff, you have to thank Cena big time for this." Inah grinned, causing all the other three girls to laugh as their taxi finally pulled up outside the arena.

"Oh don't worry, I will." The small brunette grinned back with a playful wink.

After paying the taxi driver, the four best friends quickly made their way to the docking bay, where after spending a few minutes showing the security guard their passes, they eventually made their way inside the arena.

A small grin grew on Tiff's face as she noticed a certain someone already walking towards them.

"Be nice, girlies." She grinned at her friends.

"Are you mad? Why would we be mean to him after he's given us these?" Sarah laughed as she held up her backstage pass.

"Well you usually are." Tiff replied, poking out her tongue.

"Hey, I'm not!" Danni added. "Besides, I could never be mean to John. He's too damn hot . . " She finished, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Ladies." John nodded with a smirk as he finally reached them.

"Hey John, it's nice to see you again." Danni politely grinned.

"Thank you so much for the backstage passes, we owe you big time!" Sarah added giddily.

"Yeah . . we'll do whatever you want to return the favor." Inah grinned widely.

"Well . . . " John began with a smirk as he looked around at the four girls. "I like the sound of that . . . "

"Yeah, I bet you do." Tiff rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright." John laughed. "The guys are all in the canteen if you want them." He smiled.

"Okay, thanks John." Sarah excitedly replied before leaving him no time to reply and dragging Danni and Inah down the corridor.

"So . . . do you want me to show you around?" John asked as he turned his attention back towards the small brunette.

"Sure." Tiff grinned widely before the pair began their tour of the arena.

* * *

"Sarah, do you even know where we're going?" Inah asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really. But we're bound to find our way to the canteen eventually if we just keep on going." She shrugged.

"We should have just asked John for directions." Danni sighed. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"No . . " The red head grinned smugly as she pointed to a sign on the wall which said canteen.

Before either of the others could reply, Sarah was practically miles in front of them. Shaking their heads playfully, Inah and Danni slowly followed her into the canteen which was swarming with people.

"Sarah? You okay?" Inah asked with a raised eyebrow as they caught up with their friend who had stopped dead at the entrance.

"I . . I can't do this guys." She stuttered nervously.

"What? You managed okay last night!" Danni added.

"But I was drunk last night, I didn't know what I was doing." Sarah sighed.

"Well, it's too late now because Jericho has already spotted you and he's coming over." Inah smiled as she patted the red head on the shoulder, before both her and Danni began to walk off.

"No, don't leave me!" Sarah shouted.

"Good look sweetie." Danni grinned, before she and Inah walked away to a nearby table.

"Hey Sarah." Chris grinned widely, causing the young girl to stop glaring at her friend's almost instantly and plaster a smile across her features.

"Hey Chris." She smiled nervously.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here . . "

"Neither did I." She shrugged with a small laugh, which Chris quickly joined in with.

"So, umm, would you like me to introduce you to some of the guys?" He asked, pointing over to the table with he had just left.

"Really?" Sarah asked, her eyes growing wide as she noticed that the people he wanted to introduce her to were all veterans.

"Yeah, don't be worried, they're all really nice." He smiled politely.

"Okay, if you say so." She sighed, before sending a smile his way and following him over to the table.

* * *

"So, how come you're not trying to find Randy?" Danni asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I . . because I don't wanna leave you alone." She shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened between you two?" The taller of the two asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Inah replied a little two quickly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Danni rolled her eyes.

"So . . " The younger of the two began, quickly changing the subject. "What about Dave? Did you get to meet him last night?"

"Yeah . . " The brunette replied with a small sigh.

"And?"

"And there's nothing more to say." She shrugged unhappily.

"Aw Danni." Inah sighed as she patted her friend's shoulder. "Was he not what you thought he'd be?"

"That and more." The older of the two replied, before letting out another deep sigh. "He's an asshole."

"Wait? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, nothing like that." Danni shook her head. "It's just stupid really." She shrugged.

"Well it can't be that stupid if it's got you this upset . . "

"Alright." The brunette replied, rolling her eyes at her friend's persistence. "Well, after Tiff had talked to John at the bar, he and Dave came over to our table not long after. We were getting along fine, he was a little slimy but ya know, I expected that . . . but once Tiff and Cena decided to go for a walk he started to get a little creepy. He kept hinting to me that he wanted me to go back to his hotel room, and eventually he just asked me straight forward if I'd go with him . . "

"Oh my god, you didn't say yes, did you?" Inah asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No, although maybe it would have been better if I would have." The brunette shrugged.

"What do you mean?" The younger of the two asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well once he realized he wasn't going to get me in bed with him, he pretty much told me to fuck off and left me alone. The rest of the night he was practically dangling women in front of me to make me jealous . . "

"What a wanker." Inah replied, shaking her head in disgust. "Where the hell is he? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"No, Inah." Danni laughed slightly. "It'll just make it worse. I don't want him to think it bothered me."

"But it did . . " The younger of the two sighed.

"Yeah, but he's just a guy right?" Danni smiled lightly. "I'll so be obsessing over a new wrestler before we know it."

"That's good to hear." Inah grinned. "And I'm sure that until then Tiff will let you share Cena with her." She laughed.

"I really doubt that." Danni giggled back, before the pair finally plucked up some courage to go and ask a few of the wrestlers for photographs.

* * *

_2 hours later . . ._

"Hey guys." Tiff grinned widely at her best friend's as she was the last one to take her seat in the arena.

"Hey." They all replied in unison.

"Have fun?" Inah smirked.

"Yes." Tiff grinned back. "What about you three?"

"Yep, it was fun." Danni smiled.

"But I can't believe it's nearly over with. I might never get to see Chris again." Sarah pouted.

"Oh god. . " Inah muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Never fear, my friend." Tiff winked at the red head of the group.

"What are you on about?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"This . . " The small brunette began, before pulling out a piece of paper with a mobile phone number written on it.

"Tiff, is that . . what I think it is?" Danni asked, her eyes wide.

"It sure is." She grinned, before all the other three squealed loudly.

"This means I will be seeing Chris again!" Sarah excitedly replied.

"Yeah, hopefully." The small brunette nodded.

"We love you Tiff!" Inah laughed playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Tiff replied with a small laugh of her own as she rolled her eyes, before all of the four friend's quickly changed their train of thought as Raw's music hit the arena.


	6. You Can't Leave

**A/N: Thank you to my fab four, purplefeather21, Super T, annskieesofresh and Mrs.Cena87 for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Sorry for the long wait, hopefully it was worth it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews. x**

* * *

Chapter 6 – You Can't Leave

"You're what?!" Three of the best friends shouted in unison, their eyes glued to the other member of the group.

"You heard me . . . " Tiff sighed as she played with her coffee cup.

"But Tiff, you can't." Inah pouted.

"And you've only been dating this guy for a few months . . " Sarah added.

"And you just can't leave us, simple as!" Danni finished.

"Oh come on guys, what would you all do in my situation? If Randy, or Dave, or Jericho asked you to move somewhere to be with them, wouldn't you?" Tiff pleaded.

"And leave behind you guys? No way." Inah glared.

"But you can all come visit me whenever you want!" The small brunette pouted.

As Tiff's eyes stayed glued to her cup, Inah, Danni and Sarah all looked at each other, before letting out a sigh in unison.

"Tiffy, if this is what you really want babe, then it's fine with us." Danni told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What, really?" She asked, her eyes quickly shooting upwards.

"Yeah . . . we want you to be happy." Inah smiled. "But, that doesn't mean we're not going to miss you!"

"I know, I'm gonna miss you all too." She added sadly.

"So, when do you leave?" The red head of the group asked quietly.

"Saturday . . . "

"Wait, that's two days away." Danni added with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." Tiff sighed with a small nod.

"Well, let's just make the best of these next few days, huh?" Inah grinned.

"Sounds good." Sarah nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." The tallest brunette replied.

"Aw guys, I love you all!" Tiff cooed, before they all shared a group hug.

* * *

_2 days later . . ._

"I can't do it . . " The small brunette sighed sadly.

"Come on, Tiff, yes you can." Inah rolled her eyes as she pushed her friend towards where her flight was being boarded.

"No, I can't!"

"What so, you're just gonna leave John hanging there at the airport?" Danni asked with a raised eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on her face as she knew the answer.

"I . . " Tiff began, before letting out a loud sigh. "I hope you all know I'm coming back to see you every week, and I promise to get you all tickets as much as I possibly can!"

"Well, you better do." Sarah laughed lightly.

"Alright, well . . . " The young brunette began, before taking it in turn to hug all of her friends. "I'll see you all real soon, okay?"

"Yes, Tiff." Danni laughed playfully.

"Okay, bye." She smiled nervously, before finally making her way towards the air hostess and boarding the plane . .

"Well, that's it." Inah sighed as the three friends began to make their way back out the airport.

"It's gonna be so strange, just the three of us . . " Sarah sighed.

"I know, but like she said, we're gonna be visiting each other all the time, ain't we? It's gonna be like we're not even apart." Danni smiled, trying her best to cheer the others up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The dark haired girl replied, before they all made their way home.

* * *

_2 weeks later . . ._

"Tiff, babe, you okay?" John asked as he left the bathroom to spot the petite brunette sat on the bed staring into space.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded with a small smile.

"No, you're not." He sighed, walking over and taking a seat next to her. "Something is up."

"Seriously, I'm fine." She sighed.

"Tiff." He added sternly.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes, before letting out another sigh. "I miss my friends, John . . "

"But you call them all the time, and aren't they supposed to be coming over in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, but it isn't the same." She shrugged.

John let out a sigh, before a small smile grew on his face, and before the brunette knew it, she'd been pulled into a head lock.

"Come on, cheer up." He grinned as he held onto her lightly.

"John!" She screeched, causing him to quickly let go. "That's easy for you to say, you're best friends are with you every day."

Rolling his eyes, the young man didn't know what else to say. He hated when she was stubborn like this, he could never get his point across, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He shrugged.

"Wow, how nice of you, Cena." Tiff glared, throwing a pillow his way.

"What?" He laughed lightly. "I can't do anything about it, unless ice cream would help?" He smirked.

"Hmm, maybe . . " Tiff replied with a small smirk of her own.

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Guys, this sucks major ass . . " Danni sighed as she, Inah and Sarah lay on their beds, staring up at the patterns on the ceiling.

"I know, it isn't the same without the whole group being together." Inah added.

"Yeah, and I bet Tiff is having the time of her life right now." Sarah sadly replied.

"We need to do something about this, you know." The tall brunette began as she rolled onto her stomach so that she could look over at the others.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat up.

"Well, one of our best friend's is over in America with the guy of her dreams, isn't there anyway we could get over there, too?"

"And how do you suppose we do that, Danni? Even if we did move over there and get jobs, we still wouldn't be any closer to the guys or Tiff, as we are now." Inah replied.

"Wait . . " Sarah added.

"Ooh, what?" Danni asked enthusiastically.

"I was looking on the net the other day and I saw that there was a job opening for a writer in the wrestling business. Now, you need experience, but I already have that. Why don't I give it a shot?"

"Seriously?" Inah asked as she shot up from her bed.

"Yeah. That way if I get the job, I can travel around with them and you guys can come with me." The red head smiled happily.

"Oh my god, yes, do it now!" Danni added excitedly, running over to the laptop and picking it up, before quickly bringing it back over to Sarah.

"Alright, but don't get your hopes up, it's a small chance that I'll get it. So just, cross your fingers and hope for the best. . "


	7. I'm Not Leaving

**A/N: Thank you to my fab four yet again,** _cassymae, annkieesofresh, Mrs.Cena87_ **and **_Inday_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one and don't forget to leave me reviews! x**

* * *

Chapter 7 – I'm Not Leaving

_3 days later . . ._

**Hey girls!**

**I miss you all so much, I didn't realize how lonely it was going to be over here. I mean, it's great getting to spend time with John, but I just feel so out of place. I don't think I'm cut out for this lifestyle . . .**

**But I guess I'll just have to wait and see, huh? Anyway, let me know when you're all coming over, hopefully sooner rather than later. Love you all.**

**Tiff xox**

Danni let out a sigh as she read over the first email in her inbox. As she looked around the apartment, she shook her head lightly as she took in the emptiness of it all. Her other two friend's had gone shopping after she had declined, but now she wished she'd gone with them. Being alone right now wasn't exactly something she wanted, especially after receiving an email from Tiff.

With another small sigh, she quickly moved on to the next message, hoping that whatever it was would get her mind off of the current situation . .

**Congratulations,**

**Your job application for one of WWE's creative writers has been accepted! Please call the number below as soon as possible as we would like to discuss information with you further.**

**WWE Corporate Office**

Within seconds, the young brunette had completely forgotten why she had been so glum only moments before, and her eyes grew wide as she read over the email a number of times.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god . . " She whispered to herself, before a huge grin grew on her face.

Letting out a loud screech, the young woman practically threw the laptop off of her lap and ran over to her mobile phone. Dialing an all too familiar number, she waited impatiently until it was finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, you need to get back here like, now!" Danni screeched down the phone happily.

"Woah, wait just one minute. Why do I need to get back now? I'm shopping, Danni!"

"Well I don't know, maybe because you've been accepted. Is shopping more important than that?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"What?" Seriously?" The red head gasped.

"Yeah, so hurry the hell up!"

"Okay, okay, we'll be half an hour." Sarah finished excitedly, before hanging the phone back up.

* * *

"Is she gonna hurry up or what?" Inah huffed as she and Danni paced around their shared apartment's lounge.

"I know, she's been in their for forever." Danni rolled her eyes.

As if sensing their annoyance, at that moment Sarah walked back into the room, a beaming smile placed across her features.

"So?" Inah asked quickly.

"So . . . we're going to America!" Sarah squealed.

Letting out ear-piercing screams themselves, Danni and Inah quickly ran up to the red head and dived on her in a group hug.

"I can't believe it, we're actually going!" Danni jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wait, are you sure it's okay for us to come with you?" Inah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course it is. I'll be one of the few writers that travel with the wrestlers, so we can just live at the hotels till we get enough money to buy a house or whatever." She shrugged with a small smile.

"What? We're gonna have to live in hotels?" Danni asked, her smile fading slightly.

"Well, what would you rather do? Live here or in a hotel in America, with Big Dave?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

"With Big Dave!" Danni added quickly, causing the other two to laugh.

"Yeah, thought so."

"When do you start work?" Inah asked.

"Erm, well, that's the thing . . in two days." Sarah added quietly.

"What?" The others shouted in unison.

"They need me as soon as possible." She shrugged. "Come on guys, we can do this."

"I, I guess we can . . " Inah finally replied with a grin.

"That's the spirit." The red head laughed lightly. "Maybe we should start packing . . "

"Yeah, good idea." Danni chuckled. "Damn, I have to quit my job . . "

"Oh please, you hate that job anyway." The youngest of the group added as she rolled her eyes.

"At least I go to work! You just sit on your lazy ass all day doing nothing." Danni poked her tongue out at her friend.

"Hey, I'm not lazy! I just haven't needed to go into work lately, it isn't my fault nobody needs a therapist these days."

"Inah, you never go to work." Danni laughed lightly.

"Girls, give it in. " Sarah rolled her eyes, before changing the subject as quickly as possible. So, should we tell Tiff?"

"No, lets surprise her. " Inah added with a small smirk.

"She'll die when she sees us." Danni laughed lightly.

"Ahh well, it'll be her punishment for leaving us here!" Sarah replied, before the three friends began to quickly pack their things.

* * *

_The following morning . . ._

"Hey Danni." Sarah grinned widely as she watched her friend enter the room. "How'd it go?"

"It was fine, I'm officially jobless." The brunette laughed as she shook her head lightly. "Isn't Inah back yet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not yet."

"But she left half an hour before I did." The brunette replied in confusion.

"Yeah . . . maybe she just got held up?" Sarah asked with a shrug.

"Hmm, maybe." Danni nodded, before she yet again began to help with the packing.

* * *

"Inah, where the hell have you been? We've needed your help!" Danni quickly began as she noticed her friend finally re-enter their apartment.

"I'm sorry, I got held up . . " She sighed quietly.

"For six hours?"

"Hmm . . "

"Well that doesn't matter now. Help pack your things up, will you?" Sarah asked as she joined into the conversation.

"Actually, we don't need to pack up my things." The smallest of the group sighed quietly as she sat down on the sofa.

"What?" The red head asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I . . . I'm not leaving, guys."

"What? Why? You have to!" Danni shouted as she ran over to her friend.

"I wish that I could. I went into work today prepared to tell them that I'm through, but I just couldn't do it. I've wanted this job since I was little, and after years of hard work, it finally payed off. I have the job of my dreams and I'm one of the best damn therapists around right now. I just can't leave all that behind."

"Inah . . " Sarah began as she walked over to the others slowly. "But this means that the group is going to be split up again. The whole reason we're going to America in the first place is to stop that, but . . "

"No it isn't. You're going because you've just got an amazing job, Sarah, so I don't wanna hear any of this crap. Look, you need to do what's best for you." Inah smiled lightly.

"Well I'll stay then." Danni added with a small sigh.

"No, don't you dare! This is everything either of you have wanted, so you're both going. I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"I . . . I can't believe you're not coming with us." Sarah replied quietly.

"Neither can I." Inah whispered, her head held low as she realized just how little time she had left with her best friends.


	8. New York, New York

**A/N: Thank you** _annskieesofresh, LionsLady11-09-70_ **and** _Mrs.Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter . . . but come on guys, only three reviews? I know you can do better than that!**

**Here comes chapter eight, enjoy and pleasee give me feedback. x**

* * *

Chapter 8 – New York, New York

"Can you believe we're actually going to be in America any minute now?" Sarah asked her friend excitedly as the pilot appeared on the intercom, letting the passengers know that they were about to begin landing.

"I know." Danni added with a sigh and a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sarah asked sympathetically as the pair fastened their seatbelts. "Is this because of Inah?"

"Yeah, it's just the whole reason we decided to move to the U.S in the first place was to reunite the group, but yet again it's going to get split up, and well, I just feel bad about leaving her behind."

"Well, she wouldn't have let you stay anyway, even if you wanted to." The redhead laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it Danni, we'll still keep in contact with her all the time . . . and who knows? Maybe she'll miss us way too much and change her mind."

"Maybe." Danni nodded with a small smile. "I guess you're right, I mean, that's what happened with us and Tiff."

"Hey, I'm always right." Sarah grinned, causing the pair to laugh before they both fell silent as the plane finally touched down.

* * *

Inah's eyes shot open and she let out a small groan as she heard her mobile phone echoing throughout the empty apartment. Looking at the alarm clock beside her which read 5.30am, she let out a confused expression as to who would be ringing her at this ungodly hour, it definitely wouldn't be Sarah or Danni as the would still be flying.

"Hello?" She finally answered with a rather loud yawn.

"Good morning, Inah. Sorry for ringing you so early, I hope I didn't wake you up." A deep British accent replied.

"No sir, it's fine, I was getting up anyway." She rolled her eyes as she took in the sound of her boss' voice. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we have a rather important client arriving from America in about an hour's time and we've been told to give him the best therapist we have. We all know who that is, Inah."

"Wait, by important do you mean he's famous?"

"I believe so, he is apparently known all over the world, although I've never heard of him."

"Oh, I'm so there!" The dark haired girl replied, causing her boss to laugh slightly.

"Okay, be here in twenty minutes, alright?"

"Alright . . . and by the way, is he good looking?"

"Bye, Inah." He laughed playfully, before beginning to hang up the phone.

"Wait, what's his name . . . " She quickly blurted out, but it was too late.

With a small shrug, the young woman let a smile spread across her features as she began to pick out some clothes which were appropriate for the day ahead. At least now she had something to keep her mind off of her friends, and from the sound of her next client, she wouldn't be thinking of them for quite some time.

* * *

"Hurry up Sarah, I wanna get out into the open!" Danni moaned as they stood waiting for her final suitcase to make its way around to them."

"Twenty minutes ago you wanted to go home and now you want me to hurry up?" The redhead asked, rolling her eyes slightly. "Ooh, here it is!" She smiled lightly as she picked up her black case.

"Finally." The brunette sighed. "And well, that was before you helped me realize that Inah is probably going to be over here with us in a few weeks time, there is no way she's going to be able to stay in England on her own. She'll miss her too much."

"Well, hopefully."

"Nah, we don't need to hope, I already know." Danni grinned as the pair dragged their bags towards the exit.

"This is it. Outside these doors is good ol' NY." Sarah smiled excitedly as they finally reached them.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The brunette laughed, before quickly running outside, closely followed by the smaller of the two. "Wow . . " She murmured slightly as she took in the site of the huge city before her.

"Tell me about it."

"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today . . . " The brunette began to sing, a grin placed across her features as she turned to look at her friend.

"Oh god." Sarah sighed under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"I want to be a part of it." Danni sung yet again, before pointing towards the redhead.

"New York, New York." Sarah finally gave in as she shook her head playfully.

"There we go!" The brunette laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, the hotel is only about 20 minutes away from here . . "

* * *

"You okay, babe?" John asked the petite brunette walking beside him as they entered the hotel bar.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." Tiff smiled up at him.

"Alright well, just let me know if you want to go back, alright?" He smiled back lightly.

"Will do." She nodded, before following John over to an empty table.

"So, what do you want to drink?"

"Err, I don't mind, whatever you're having . . " Tiff smiled slightly, before looking towards John in confusion as over walked three people.

"Well, look who it is." The man of the group smirked slightly. "Sup, Cena?"

"Alright, Cody?" John smiled warmly to the man.

"Yeah, I ain't bad. Did I just hear drinks?"

"Yeah, man." John laughed. "You want one?"

"Alright, why not?" He smirked yet again. "I'll come help you out with them.

"Okay . . . be back in a sec." The older of the two smiled towards Tiff, before walking off to the bar with Cody, leaving the brunette behind with two women whom had walked over to the table with the other man of the group.

"Hey, you must be Tiff, right?" The taller of the two asked with a wide grin as she took a seat across from her, the other following close behind.

"Yeah, that's me . . . and wait, you're English?" She asked, a small smile across her features as she took in her accent.

"I sure am, and so are you. It's nice to see another Brit around it." The tallest of the group laughed lightly. "Anyway babe, it's great to finally meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you from Johnny boy over there."

"You have?" Tiff asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, he never shuts up about you." The other chipped in for the first time, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Aww." Tiff cooed with a laugh. "So, err, you guys are?"

"I'm Mel." The shorter of the two replied yet again. "And this is Mel . . "

"Wait, you're both called Mel?"

"Yup." The others replied in unison.

"Oh great, how am I supposed to work that one out then?" Tiff laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm Cody's Mel." The tallest grinned.

"Ahh, alright. And you're whose Mel?" She asked, turning to the other.

"Nobody's, I'm just Mel's Mel." She sighed.

"Yeah, we've been working on getting her a guy as of late, but we can't find anyone that's decent." Cody's Mel replied.

"Is there nobody you're interested in?" Tiff asked.

"Well, there is kind of somebody, but he's suspended at the moment, soo . . "

"Oh, right." Tiff added with a small sigh.

"Tiff . . " John began as he walked back over to the table. "I forgot my wallet so I'm just going to nip up to get it, alright?"

"Hey no, It's cool, I'll go get it for you if you want." She smiled warmly as she stood up.

"No, it's alright."

"I'm faster." Tiff grinned playfully.

"Alright, alright." John rolled his eyes. "Be careful."

"Will do, be back in five . . Mel's." She smiled politely, before quickly making her way out of the bar and back up to her shared hotel room.

Pulling out her key card, the young brunette made her way inside and after closing the door behind her, she began to rummage through the room to find John's wallet. After a few moments of looking, she finally found it under a pile of his clothes. Mere seconds before she was about to open up the door, a knock echoed throughout the room, causing her to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

Walking over to it quickly and opening it back up, her eyes grew extremely wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Surprise!"


	9. Pleasant Surprises

**A/N: Thank you**_ xxHungryeyesxx, LionsLady11-09-70, annskieesofresh_ **and**_ Mrs.Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**Here comes chapter nine, make sure you leave me lots of feeback and enjoy! x**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Pleasant Surprises

_Pulling out her key card, the young brunette made her way inside and after closing the door behind her, she began to rummage through the room to find John's wallet. After a few moments of looking, she finally found it under a pile of his clothes. Mere seconds before she was about to open up the door, a knock echoed throughout the room, causing her to raise her eyebrow in confusion._

__

Walking over to it quickly and opening it back up, her eyes grew extremely wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" Tiff squealed loudly as she ran over to the two people on the other side of the door and pulled them both in for a hug. "When the hell did you get here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She laughed happily.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you." Danni shrugged with a grin. "And we've only been here for about an hour."

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine, tiring though." Sarah smiled back.

"Yeah, eight hours aren't pretty." Tiff replied, causing all three to laugh lightly. "So, how long are you here for?"

"Well, erm, that's the thing . . . " The redhead began.

"Forever." Danni squealed slightly.

Tiff's eyes grew extremely wide as she took in the other brunette's words.

"What?!"

"Well Sarah got accepted for a job as a writer in the WWE and the rest is history." She smiled.

"Guys, you're actually here . . . and you're staying for good!" Tiff squealed for a second time, before yet again jumping on her friends and hugging them.

"I know, I still can't believe it." Sarah grinned.

"Wait, Inah, where is she?" Tiff asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's, err, still at home."

"What, is she flying over later then?"

"No." Danni shook her head. "She isn't coming over at all."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I wish that we were." Sarah sighed. "She said she can't leave behind her job after she's worked so hard to get where she is with it."

With a small sigh of her own, Tiff ran a hand through her short brown locks as she took in her friends words. She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. If she hadn't have left England in the first place then none of this would have happened and their group would still be together.

"I, I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault." She replied quietly.

"Hey, of course it isn't." Danni smiled sympathetically. "Anyway, let's not worry about this right now, alright?"

"Alright." Tiff nodded with a small smile. "I better get back to the bar anyway, John is gonna be getting worried. You both coming?"

"I, I dunno. I'm knackered." Sarah added reluctantly.

"Chris is there." The small brunette grinned.

"Wow, would you look at that? I suddenly feel full of energy." The redhead replied, causing the other two to laugh lightly.

"Hmm, strange how that works, isn't it?" Tiff asked, shaking her head playfully. "You coming, Danni?"

"Sure, why not? I never say no to a drink or ten . . . " She grinned back.

As Sarah and Tiff skipped off in front excitedly as they caught up on as much as possible, Danni lagged behind slightly as she thought over what happened between her and Batista a few months ago. She knew that she was going to bump into him sooner or later . . . she just hoped it was later, and he didn't remember who she was.

* * *

"I thought I told you to be here in twenty minutes?" A light brown haired man raised his eyebrow at the petite dark haired girl the moment she walked into her office.

"Well morning to you too." She rolled her eyes. "I had to find some nice clothes to wear seeing as this guy is famous, alright!"

"Well, this guy arrived nearly half an hour ago and he doesn't seem impressed with you being late. Way to start it off, Inah." He finished, before beginning to walk off.

"Oh, fuck you." She mumbled under her breath, before placing her things down on her desk and quickly following him out of his room.

"Now." Her boss began as he stopped outside of his own office. "Please be nice to him. I know sometimes it's a little hard to do that, but this guy is worth a lot of money to us, so just don't blow it." He sighed.

"Yes, sir." She saluted him.

"I'm serious Inah; this is for your benefit as well, not just ours. If you help him get back on his feet, who knows where it could take you?"

"Alright, alright. I'll be good." The young woman rolled her eyes.

"Good girl." He nodded, before opening up his office door.

Following her boss into the room, Inah's jaw practically dropped to the floor as she took in the site of who was stood before her. When she found out he was famous she expected it to be some washed up musician or reality T.V star, yet now she was pleasantly surprised as she finally saw who it was she'd be working with over the next few weeks. Why wouldn't she be? She did admire him each and every single week on television . . .

* * *

"Was my wallet in Barbados or something?" John grinned brightly as Tiff, along with Sarah and Danni, finally made her way back to the table.

"No, Hawaii." The brunette grinned back as she threw it into his hands. "You remember Sarah and Danni, right?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah I do, it's nice to see you both again." He smiled up at them pleasantly.

"It's great to see you again too, John." Danni grinned back as she took a seat next to Tiff.

"Yeah . . . I hope you've been taking good care of our best friend." Sarah replied with a raised eyebrow as she also took a seat.

"Of course I have." John nodded, taking the comment seriously as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I'm joking, Cena." The redhead laughed lightly.

"Oh, right." The young man replied, before a small laugh escaped his own lips. "So, how long are you both here for?"

"Err; well it depends on how long I keep my new job for, really." Sarah grinned.

"New job?"

"Yep, Sarah is now officially a part of the WWE, so get used to us Johnny, cause we're going to be travelling with you for a long time." The tallest brunette of the group added with a laugh.

"Congratulations." John grinned widely, before turning his attention towards Tiff. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, very." Tiff giggled back as she shook her head playfully, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Where is Inah, by the way?" The man asked, quickly wishing he hadn't as he noticed the look on all of the friend's faces.

"She stayed at home, she couldn't leave her job." Danni shrugged quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry . . . "He sighed, kissing the side of Tiff's head sympathetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Sarah smiled happily. "Can I please go see Jericho now?!"

"Yes, go." Danni and Tiff replied in unison, both of them rolling their eyes.

"Thank you!" She grinned before quickly getting up and running off to the opposite side of the bar.

"So Danni, who've you got your eye on? Because I can more than likely make it happen." John winked to her.

"Hmm, nobody unfortunately." She sighed with a small smile.

"Nobody? What about Big Dave?" Tiff asked with a grin, completely oblivious to anything that had happened.

"Batista?" John asked with a slight smirk.

"Ew, no way, that guy is soo last month." Danni lied through gritted teeth.

"Well if you change your mind, just let me know." John nodded.

"Alright, will do." The taller brunette nodded.

"Okay then, let me introduce you to the Mel's . . . " Tiff added, before the whole group began to get to know each other.

* * *

After realizing what she was about to do, Sarah's pace slowed down to a shuffle as she made her way over to the bar . . . and Chris Jericho. Finally reaching his side, she acted as casually as possible while she ordered herself another drink.

"Sarah?" A voice called from beside her, causing her to smile lightly as she turned to look at him.

"Chris? Wow, fancy seeing you here." She grinned.

"Raw is here this week . . . what the hell are you doing here? You're a bit far away from home, aren't you?"

"Actually, not anymore. My home is here, or well, for a few days anyway." She shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Let's just say . . . I'm going to be writing your storylines from now on." She winked.

"Really?" Chris asked, a grin appearing on his face. "That's great, congratulations."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled back happily as she took out some money to pay for her drink.

"Hey, let me." Chris interrupted, handing the bartender 5 dollars.

"You really didn't have to . . "

"No, it's fine. I need to be in your good books now you're going to be controlling my career anyway." He winked back, causing the red head to laugh lightly.

As the pair began to catch up with both of their happenings over the past few months, Sarah's worry completely left her as she remembered just how nice a guy Chris really was.

* * *

"Danni?" Tiff asked her friend as both Mels and John laughed at one of Cody's bad jokes.

"Did something happen with you and Tista?"

"No, of course not." The taller brunette replied quickly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you always used to say that nothing would stop you from liking him . . "

"Nothing happened, alright?" Danni sighed as she replied quickly once again.

"Okay." Tiff replied with a sigh of her own. "Well for your sake, I hope not."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's making his way over here now . . . "


	10. Maybe Next Time, Then

**A/N: Thank you **_LionsLady11-09-70, cassymae, xxHungryeyesxx_** and** _Mrs. Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Can any of you guess who the guy working with Inah is? ****:P**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback! x**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Maybe Next Time, Then

Danni watched intently as Dave Bautista, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland and a flock of WWE Divas began to walk their way. She sighed under her breath as she took in how good the biggest of them looked dressed in black dress pants and a dark red shirt with the top few buttons undone. If somehow she managed to get through tonight without any complications, she had no idea how she'd be able to keep her feelings for him locked up. He was just too damn gorgeous for that, even if he was a no good asshole.

"Yo Cena, look at you with all these beautiful ladies." Randy smirked as the group reached them. "Willing to share?"

"Not with you, no." John smiled back with a small laugh.

Danni hoped that the new members would take John's comment the wrong way and leave, but obviously it was to no avail as mere moments later both Randy and Dave had joined their table, the Divas leaving them and flocking off to some other good looking men.

The tall brunette sighed yet again as her eyes kept contact with her Smirnoff bottle, not wanting to look up in case Batista remembered her from the time before. All she wanted to do now was keep quiet and hope for the best. If he didn't remember her then she'd just try her best to forget he even existed. If he did, well, she had no idea what she'd do . . .

"So, which of you angels are single?" The big man finally spoke up, a slimy smirk spread across his features.

"Mel is!" Cody's Mel shouted across the table, causing her to receive a smack in the arm from her friend.

"Danni is, too." John chirped in with a grin.

"John, shut up!" Danni scowled, finally lifting her gaze to send daggers towards the young man.

"Danni, that sounds familiar . . . " Dave added with a small sigh, causing the young brunette's eyes to widen.

"Erm, yeah, I'll be back in a tick." She blurted out to Tiff, before quickly standing up and leaving the bar as fast as her legs could possibly carry her.

"John, you idiot!" Tiff whispered harshly to her boyfriend, sending a punch his way.

"Ow! What, I didn't do anything!" He added quietly, rubbing his arm.

"Yes you did, you shouldn't have told Dave that she was single, she obviously didn't want you to." She scowled back.

"Well I didn't know that, did I?"

Tiff rolled her eyes at how much of a dope John could be sometimes. Then again, every man was exactly the same, none of them knew anything about woman what so ever.

"Alright." She sighed, calming down slightly. "I'll go talk to her." She finished as she began to get up.

"Wait . . . " Dave added, putting an arm out to stop her. "This is Danni from England, right? You're the group of friends that stopped in the hotel with us back when we toured there?"

"Yeah, that's right." Tiff replied, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Alright." He smirked lightly. "Let me speak to her, we're old friends."

With that said, 'The Animal' quickly stood himself up and followed in the brunette's footsteps, which led him straight to the hotel lobby.

"Wait, Dave knows Danni?" John asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I, I guess so . . . "

"Where's the other chick that was with you that day?" Randy chipped in, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, you mean Sarah? She's over at the bar with Jericho." Tiff replied, pointing over to where her friend and Chris were laughing happily about something.

"No, not Sarah. Inah . . . "

"Inah?" Tiff asked, a slight smirk on her face as she realized Randy had still remembered her friend. "She's still back home."

"Oh, right. Is she err, coming over here then?" He asked as casually as possible.

"I don't think so." The young brunette sighed quietly. "Why'd you ask?"

"I just wondered." He shrugged, before quickly turning to the Mel's and Cody to join in their conversation.

* * *

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone to work out your schedule." Inah's boss smiled politely, before leaving she and her new found client in his office.

"So, any specific times you'd like to work on your problem or does it not matter?" The young woman asked with a smile as she picked up a file full of information.

"Look, lets get one thing straight. I don't have a 'problem' and I damn sure don't need your help with it." The young man snorted as he slumped into his chair.

"I'm sorry, did you not get suspended from your job because you were taking drugs?" Inah asked, raising her voice and an eyebrow at the same time.

"So what? Everybody does in my line of work, doesn't mean I need help." He shrugged, showing little care to their conversation.

"Fine then, I'll just not bother with this, you can go back to your job in a months time and get yourself suspended AGAIN." She shouted, quickly losing her temper and standing up from her seat before leaving the room.

"Well, that was fast." Her boss chuckled to her as he waited outside his office.

"It sure as hell was because there is no way I'm working with that arrogant bastard. Eurgh, he's just like he is on T.V!" She screeched as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Wait, are you serious? Inah, get your ass back in that office now!" The light brown haired man shouted.

"No, why don't you?" I cannot work with him, I just can't!"

"Well, that's tough because you either get back in there and work with him or you get fired."

"What?!" The young girl asked, her eyes growing wide.

"You heard me. So, what will it be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I really hate men." She mumbled under her breath, before walking back into the office and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Miss me already?" The young man smirked as he watched her storm back over to the desk.

"Listen, you asshole. I have no choice but to work with you, so as much as I'd like to punch you in the face right now and leave, I can't. I have a job to do and I have to be a professional about this, so you damn well better be one too." She shouted, glaring towards the much bigger man.

"Yes, Sir." The young man replied, smirking at how cute she actually looked when she became angry . . .

* * *

Danni let out a deep sigh as she tried to compose herself and her feelings. Deciding that she needed some me time right now, she took a seat in the hotel lobby, hoping more than anything that nobody would find her there.

She had no idea how Dave had managed to remember her from all that time ago, and she had no idea what to do about it right now.

"Well, I was expecting it to take a little longer to find you than this . . " An extremely familiar voice spoke, causing her eyes to grow wide yet again.

"What the hell do you want?" Danni asked quickly, her eyes shooting up the huge man stood before her, a smirk placed across his features.

"Well, I wanted to catch up, like old friends do." He replied as he moved closer to her.

"Are you serious? We spoke for what, half an hour? And because I turned you down you rubbed other woman in my face for the rest of the night. I don't really call that friends, Dave." She snorted.

"Hmm, I remember you so much more clearly now, the girl that turned me down . . " He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh please, you talk like nobody has ever done that before." She rolled her eyes.

"They haven't, actually." He replied, his face quickly turning seriously. "So, what do you say . . . " He began, walking even closer and pulling her up with ease by her arms. "You come back to my hotel room with me, and we'll forget all about what happened before?"

Danni's heart raced as Dave held onto her arms with a firm grip. This guy may have been an asshole, but he was still damn gorgeous, and the feel of his skin against hers and the smell of his cologne were driving her insane.

"You really are a creep, you know that right?" She scowled, finally coming to her senses and pulling away, before leaving no more time and walking away as fast as possible.

"No? Maybe next time, then?" Dave shouted after her, another slimy smirk spread across his face.


	11. Teach Him A Lesson

**A/N: Thank you** _annskieesofresh, LionsLady11-09-70, cassymae, xxHungryeyesxx, Mrs.Cena87_ **and **_ChIllInOuTgIrL5643_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**So, a lot of you think the guy with Inah is Jeff, huh? Well, keep on reading to see if you're right or not. :P**

* * *

Chapter 11- Teach Him A Lesson

_The following morning . . ._

"Ring me later to see what's going on, alright?" John asked as he and a petite brunette stood in the lobby.

"Alright, will do." Tiff smiled as she drank the rest of her coffee, before swapping it with John for two full ones.

"Thanks for that." He laughed playfully.

"You're welcome." She grinned back. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too." Tiff finished with a small smile, before giving him a quick kiss and walking off towards the lifts.

"Hey Tiffy, wait up!" A small English voice called from beside her.

"Hey Mel's." She smiled brightly as her two new found friends walked over to her. "Can you get that, please?" She asked, pointing to the lift button as best as possible with her hands full.

"Sure" The shorter Mel replied as she pressed the button. "So, off anywhere interesting?"

"Why, you got nothing to do?" Tiff smirked as the group stepping into the lift.

"Well, I was supposed to be spending the day with Coddles but he's got a hangover." Cody's Mel rolled her eyes. "Which floor is it?"

"Erm, four."

"Hmm, typical of men, isn't it? Not being able to hold their drink." The other Mel added as she rolled her eyes, causing the other two to laugh.

"Yes, it really is." The tallest of the group shook her head with a sigh. "So Tiffy, can we come with you please?"

"Do I really have a choice? You're already nearly there with me anyway." She laughed playfully.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I'm just going to see the girls and check if Danni is alright. You're both welcome to come along, if you'd like." Tiff smirked.

"Sounds good." Both Mel's replied in unison before the group fell silent as they reached the fourth floor and made their way towards the room they were looking for.

"Morning." Tiff smiled brightly as she watched a rather groggy looking Danni open up the door. "I thought you could do with this." She added as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks hun, I could do with something a little stronger right now though."

"At nine in the morning?" The shorter Mel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with drinking at this time in the morning!" Cody's Mel added.

"Oh god, no wonder Cody has a hangover then." She rolled her eyes back, causing the group to laugh.

"Girls, give it up." Tiff rolled her eyes also. "Anyway, because I'm such a good friend . . . " She added with a small smile as she pulled a small bottle of vodka out of her pocket and passed it over to Danni.

"Tiff, you're a star!" She grinned brightly before walking back into the room, followed closely by the three brunettes.

"Morning Sarah." Tiff smiled, passing her the other cup of coffee she was holding.

"Heyy, thank you." The redhead grinned back as she took a sip from her drink.

"So, erm, Danni . . . you okay, babe?" Tiff asked as all five of the girls made theirselves comfortable on the two beds in the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess." She shrugged as she drank a mouthful of vodka.

"Is it alright to ask why you ran out on us last night?" Sarah asked quietly as she placed her already empty coffee mug on the bedside table.

"I . . " Danni sighed, not knowing quite what to tell her friends.

"It was because of Dave, wasn't it?" Tiff asked.

With another small sigh, Danni nodded her head lightly. It would be impossible to keep this from her friend's for much longer so she knew the best thing to do would be to tell them.

"Wait, what did Dave do?" Cody's Mel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just been an asshole to me." She shrugged. "I first met him a few months back when we went to the hotel and well, we were fine for a little while until he asked me back to his hotel room. I said no and after that he just rubbed woman in my face for the rest of the night."

"What a bastard." The shorter Mel added, shaking her head in disgust.

"Danni, why didn't you tell us about it?" Tiff asked her, resting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I just didn't wanna burden any of you. I mean, you were all so happy with your guys."

"But we'd still have been there to help you, babe!" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded.

"Wait, you said that the first time you met him was a while back . . so you've met him since then?" The tallest Mel asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, last night."

"Ahh shit, he caught up with you?" Tiff asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, and he asked me back to his hotel room yet again. Eurgh, he's so slimy." She cringed.

"God, we really need to teach this guy a lesson . . " The smaller Mel sighed, yet again shaking her head.

"You know, that ain't a bad idea . . " Sarah added.

"I agree, I think he needs to get his ass handed to him." Cody's Mel replied loudly.

"Sounds good to me." Tiff shrugged with a small smile. "Of course, if it's okay with you, Danni?"

"Yeah, I guess so . . . thanks guys." She grinned happily.

"Anytime." Sarah grinned back. "Now, I think we're going to need to speak to the master of this kind of thing first."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll have an idea of how we can get him back." Tiff laughed lightly.

"Who might that be?" The Mel's asked together.

"Inah." Danni laughed as she shook her head. "We'll ring her later. Right now, can we please just get pissed?"

* * *

"You know, this is pointless, we're not getting anywhere. What do you say to packing it in for tonight and starting from scratch tomorrow?" The young, dark haired woman rolled her eyes as she looked across her desk.

"But it's only, what? 3pm? It's a bit early . . . I thought you'd be buying me dinner." The young man smirked back.

"Yeah, you wish." She rolled her eyes yet again.

"Hmm, so do you." He winked back.

"Eurgh, you're a wanker, you know that right?"

"Oh, I'm a 'wanker' am I?" He asked with the best British accent he could muster.

"Oh please, that was pathetic." Inah rolled her eyes yet again, although a small laugh escaped from her lips at the same time.

"Well I'm sure it's a damn site better than your American accent . . "

"Look, are you going to cooperate with me or are we just going to sit here sending insults towards each other for the entire month?" She asked, growing annoyed for around the one hundredth time with him already.

"Woah, calm down darlin'." He grinned towards her.

"Right, that's it." She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air and standing up. "We're done for today."

"Already?" The young man asked with a playfully pout.

"Oh, shut up. Just be here for 6am in the morning, alright?"

"6? Are you fucking serious? There is no way I'll be here for that time, I'm gonna be out all night. Make it 10."

"6am sharp, if you're not here I will personally find out where you're stopping and drag you here myself." She pointed towards him sternly.

"Hmm, I'll make sure I'm late then." He smirked yet again.

"Whatever." She shook her head with a sigh, before picking up her things and making her way towards the door, turning one last time to glance at her client.

"See you tomorrow, Inah." The young man winked.

Rolling her eyes yet again, the young dark haired woman didn't reply, instead she made her way out of the office as quickly as possible. She had already had enough of this man after one day, how the hell was she going to get through a whole month?


	12. Whatever Floats Your Boat

**A/N: Thank you** _purplefeather21, cassymae, annskieesofresh, Sister of Destruction, Mrs.Cena87, xxHungryeyesxx, LionsLady11-09-70_ **and **_Inday_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fab!**

**I hope you enjoy this one and, make sure you all keep guessing as to who is with Inah.**

**Don't forget to leave me reviews! x**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Whatever Floats Your Boat

"Wait a minute, we have to make him think we're all interested in him?" Sarah asked her friends, a not so happy expression placed across her face.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" Inah asked over the phone, the group being able to sense her rolling her eyes just over the phone.

"No . . . but can't everyone else just do it?" She pouted. "What if Chris thinks it's serious?"

"What if Cody thinks it is?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just tell them guys, I'm sure they'll understand why you're doing it." Tiff shrugged.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you have the best boyfriend ever." Sarah replied, poking her tongue out at her friend.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I have the best taste in men . . . " Tiff grinned back.

"What, monkey boy?" The single Mel asked, causing her to receive a glare from the small brunette.

"Wait, which Mel is this?" Inah asked confused.

"Erm, not Cody's Mel . . . " She replied.

"You know, why'd you both have to be called Mel? This is just too confusing!" Inah sighed. "From now on, I shall call you . . . Sammie."

"Sammie, what the hell?"

"Never mind . . . now are we gonna stop bickering and get this sorted out or what? I have to be at work early tomorrow, you know!"

"What, you have work?" Danni asked surprised.

"Yes, I do, can you believe it?" Inah asked sarcastically.

"Who's the lucky customer then?" Sarah asked, laughing lightly.

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, we really would." Danni laughed.

"Well, lets just say . . . he's well known."

"What do you mean by that?" Tiff asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is he famous or something?" She laughed jokingly.

"Actually, he is."

"Oh my god, are you serious? Who is he? Do we know him?" Danni asked excitedly, causing the group to laugh loudly.

"Yes, you all know him very well and that's all you need to know."

"Oh come on, we need more than that!" Sarah added. "Actor, Singer, Footballer, Wrestler?"

"Hmm, wrestler." Inah replied smugly.

"Eeek, who?!" Tiff asked.

"Like I said before, that's all you need to know."

"No, one more question." Danni began, rubbing her chin as she thought of one. "Is he hot?" She grinned.

"Whatever floats your boat, I suppose." She sighed. "Right, can we just go over the plan one more time so I can go to bloody bed?"

"Alright, alright." Sarah sighed.

"So, what are our roles again?" Cody's Mel asked, slightly confused.

"Right, each of you need to take it in turn to flirt with Dave, especially you Danni, then it will lead to a certain night when you'll all go out to a club with him or wherever and then you'll all turn him down . . . by that I mean, really turn him down. You all need to be with other guys."

"You know, you're going to owe me big time for doing this." Sarah sighed as she raised her eyebrow at her tall brunette friend.

"Hey, don't look at me, you guys came up with this plan!" Danni added.

"Hmm, as much as I'd love to sit around listening to you girlies bickering with each other, I really need to get to bed." Inah yawned loudly.

"Okay babe, thanks for your help!" Tiff added brightly.

"Byee Inah." Sarah smiled.

"We love ya!" Danni rounded it off.

"Bye guys, love you too." The young woman finished before finally hanging up the phone.

"Well, this should be fun." The smaller Mel smirked.

"It sure will be, Sammie." Cody's Mel grinned back, causing the group to laugh before they began to plan things further.

* * *

_The following day . . . _

Inah looked down at her watch and let out a huff of annoyance at what time it was. It was now half past eight and he still hadn't shown up. She had told him that if he wasn't there in time then she was going to hunt him down and drag him to the offices herself, she had even been kind enough to give him a hour and a half of extra time, but he still wasn't there.

With another sigh, the young woman picked up her necessities and quickly stood up before making her way over to the door, ready to give her new client a piece of her mind.

"Woah, where'd you think you're going?" A smug voice asked as she opened up the door, catching her by surprise.

"To find you." Inah glared after finally regaining her composure. "I thought I told you to be here for six?" She sighed in annoyance as she walked back over to her seat.

"Hey, be grateful it isn't ten." He smirked back, following her over and sitting in the other chair.

"Please, just don't start again." She sighed quietly, running a hand through her dark locks. "Can we please just get today's session over and done with?"

"Well, I would, but you see, I'm starving." He smiled as he lifted up his t-shirt and patted his 6-pack. "I can't work on an empty stomach."

"Fine, go get something." She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, her eyes not being able to stay away from the young man's well toned midsection.

"Hmm, I have a better idea." He smirked, leaning forward and clasping his hands together on the desk. "How about I take you out to breakfast too? That way we can still work."

"Wait, you want to take me out to breakfast? What's the catch?" Inah asked, raising her eyebrow.

"There isn't one." He shrugged. "Let's just say, it's an apology for being late." He smirked lightly.

Inah looked at the young man suspiciously before finally letting out a defeated sigh. If they were going to be working in the process she didn't have any reason why it'd hurt. It was only breakfast, anyway.

"Alright, but if you have something idiotic planned or whatever, I will seriously kick your ass." She pointed her finger towards him sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing." The young man grinned innocently, before the pair fell into silence as they made their way outside.

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Guys, it's nearly 3am." The newly renamed Sammie told the group wide eyed after looking at her watch.

"What, already?" Sarah asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, maybe we should call it a night?" Sammie asked again.

"Hmm, good idea." Tiff grinned, before the group began to collect up there things.

"Night guys!" Sammie grinned, before being the first to leave.

"Hmm, better get back to my Coddles now." Melissa added with a wink, before following suit.

With a sigh, Tiff shook her head playfully, causing Danni and Sarah to laugh slightly.

"Hey, I dunno why you're shaking your head like that, you're about to go back to Cena!" Danni laughed.

"True." Tiff giggled back, before walking over to the door. "See you tomorrow, girlies."

"Bye Tiffy!" They replied in unison, before the small brunette finally left.

"Wow, silence." Sarah sighed as she flopped down onto her bed.

"I know, nice, huh?" Danni laughed lightly, just as a small knock echoed through out the room.

"Who the hell is that?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow as she quickly sat up from her bed.

"I dunno, probably just one of the girls, they might have left something behind." She shrugged, before walking over to the door.

"Well, tell them to piss off." Sarah replied, causing the older of the two to laugh.

"Alright." Danni shook her head, before beginning to open up the door. "Sarah said piss . . . woah." The brunette stopped dead as she saw who was on the other side . . .


	13. Apologize

**A/N: Thank you** _purplefeather21, annskieesofresh, LionsLady11-09-70, xxHungryeyesxx_ **and**_ Mrs.Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fab.**

**This update is pretty long and it's also my favourite chapter so far, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it too.**

**Here we go, don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Apologize

"_I know, nice, huh?" Danni laughed lightly, just as a small knock echoed through out the room._

"_Who the hell is that?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow as she quickly sat up from her bed._

"_I dunno, probably just one of the girls, they might have left something behind." She shrugged, before walking over to the door._

"_Well, tell them to piss off." Sarah replied, causing the older of the two to laugh._

"_Alright." Danni shook her head, before beginning to open up the door. "Sarah said piss . . . woah." The brunette stopped dead as she saw who was on the other side . . ._

"Hey, err, Danni right?" The blonde man asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah." The brunette replied, raising her eyebrow. "Chris, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know it's late, it's just I need to talk to Sarah . . . "

"Err, okay." Danni replied a little confused. "One second, then."

"Who is it?" The young redhead asked with a yawn.

"Chris . . . "

"What?" Sarah blurted out, her eyes growing wide. "What does he want?"

"To talk to you." Danni shrugged with a small grin.

"But I look like shit!"

"Oh please." The young brunette rolled her eyes. "Just go talk to him."

"Alright, alright." Sarah sighed nervously as she stood up from her bed. "Don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Danni laughed lightly, before her friend finally left the hotel room, leaving her to some peace and quiet.

* * *

Walking into her empty hotel room, Melissa, now better known as Sammie, let out a small sigh as she took in the emptiness of it all. The truth was, she hated being single, it had been too long now since she had had a boyfriend. It didn't help that the one guy who she thought was remotely decent around this place was suspended at the moment.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, only mere minutes passed before the young brunette couldn't take the deathly silence any longer. Picking up her door card, Sammie yet again made her way back out of her hotel room. Not knowing what else to do, the brunette hoped that a few drinks would cure her sorrows.

* * *

"Chris, hey." Sarah smiled lightly as she closed her door behind her for a little privacy. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was about to ask you the same question." He laughed lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, raising her eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"Well, you said you were going to call earlier and you didn't. I just wanted to check that nothing was wrong."

"Oh shit." The redhead quietly added, covering her mouth with her hand. "I totally forgot about it. I'm so sorry Chris, I've just been so busy."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He laughed lightly. "Just as long as you're alright."

"I'm fine." She replied, a grin plastered across her features as she took in the fact that Chris Jericho was worried about her.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow or something?" He added with another small smile, before he slowly began to walk away.

"Chris, err, wait." The redhead shouted, stopping the blonde in his tracks. "It's cool if you wanna get back, because it is pretty late and all, but I just wondered if you wanted to maybe get a drink or something?"

"I'd love too." He grinned back, before the pair made their way towards the lifts.

* * *

Melissa let out a nervous sigh as she stood outside of her hotel room, contemplating whether she should enter or not.

What she had told her friends about Cody having a hangover was in fact a lie. The reason she hadn't spent the day with him was because of an argument the pair had had first thing in the morning.

Letting out another small sigh, the brunette finally opened up the door and walked in, hoping that her boyfriend would be asleep.

"Hey . . . " He whispered from his seating position on the bed, causing her to jump lightly.

"Hey. I thought you'd be asleep." She smiled lightly.

"I was waiting for you." He added, before patting beside him on the bed.

Placing her things down, the young woman slowly made her way over to him and sat down, letting another sigh escape her lips as she did so.

"Mel, baby, I'm so sorry for how I reacted earlier." He began quickly, taking hold of one of her hands.

"I, its okay." She replied with a saddened smile.

"No, it isn't, regardless of what you told me, I still shouldn't have been like that."

"It's understandable Cody. I mean, it isn't ever day you hear something like that, is it?" She laughed lightly.

"No, I guess not." He shook his head with a small smile. "Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what, okay?"

"Thank you, Coddles." Mel smiled lightly, before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"So, erm, did you get a test?"

"No." The brunette shook her head. "I didn't want to go by myself."

"Okay." He nodded as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Tiff smiled widely as she tiptoed into her hotel room to spot John already fast asleep. Quickly changing into her night clothes, the young brunette climbed into the double bed as quietly as possible so to not wake up her boyfriend.

"Hmm . . " He moaned, causing her to sigh slightly.

"Sorry baby, did I wake you?"

"Yes." He raised a playful eyebrow as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly three."

"Seriously? What the hell do you girls find to talk about all this time?"

"Hmm, that's for me to know and for you, well, not to." She grinned brightly.

Rolling his eyes, the young man couldn't stay serious for long and quickly broke out into a soft chuckle.

"I'd rather not know, anyway." He grinned, before pulling the brunette closer to him.

"I wouldn't either." Tiff smiled back as she let out a yawn, before leaning into his huge frame. "Anyway, night Cena." She whispered.

"Night, babe." John smiled to himself, before the pair quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

Sammie ran a hand through her dark brown locks as she took a swig of her already third straight whiskey of the night. So far the alcohol was having no affect on her relationship problems what so ever and she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice asked, bringing the young woman out of her trance.

"Err, sure, take a seat." She replied, managing to send a small smile his way.

"Thanks." He added with his patented smirk, before taking a sip of his lager. "So Mel, what you doing up so late?"

"How long have you got?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Well, seeing as I can't get to sleep worth a damn, all night." The dark haired man smirked back.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'm just sick of being single." She added, waiting for an amused comment to be sent her way.

"Tell me about it." He shook his head lightly.

"Wait, rewind!" Sammie added, her eyes growing slightly wide. "Randy Orton is sick of being single?"

"Yeah, shocking I know." He laughed. "I just think it's about time for me to settle down, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do." She nodded. "Well, is there anyone you want to settle down with?"

"No, not really." He shrugged. "What about you, there a guy you've got your eye on?" He grinned.

"Erm, like I'd tell you if there was." She shook her head playfully.

"Well it was worth a shot." He added, flashing his million dollar smile. "So, erm, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She sighed, downing the rest of her drink.

"Well, err, do you by any chance know a girl called Inah?"

"You mean the girlie's best friend?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Randy nodded.

"I do, kinda. Why, how the hell do you know her?"

"I err . . oh fuck it." He sighed as he leaned forward in his seat. "Can I tell you something? You have to promise me you won't tell a soul . . "

"Of course, you can trust me." She smiled lightly.

"Alright, well . . ."

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Inah asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the table she was sitting at.

"If you're going to ask if I'm single then the answer is yes." The young man grinned back as he bit off a piece of bacon.

"Wow, let's get married now then!" The dark haired woman replied sarcastically. "No, I just wanted to know what made you take drugs."

"Oh." He sighed, his eyes widening slightly. "Well to be honest, I just wanted to look good. That's basically what the wrestling business is about these days, you can't afford to look bad. When I did start to lose my muscle a little, I panicked and I didn't know what else to do."

As Inah watched the young man before her confess, a small smile reached her lips. He may have been an arrogant, bigheaded pig but the truth was, that was just a cover. Underneath the act was just a normal, sensitive young man.

"I dunno, there are plenty of guys in the wrestling business that aren't exactly well toned." She shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "And I don't see how your look can determine your career. It's how good you are at what you do."

"Wait, you're telling me you're a wrestling fan?" The man added, a smirk quickly appearing on his features.

"Yes, believe it or not." She rolled her eyes.

"Woah, didn't take you for that kinda girl." He grinned yet again. "So, who's your favourite? Wait, it's me, isn't it?"

"You? Please." She laughed as she shook her head.

"Oh come on, even you know that everybody loves me."

Watching the young man as another wide smirk appeared on his face, the dark haired woman decided that the best thing to do would be to ignore his last comment. She didn't want his ego to grow, especially seeing as her answer would be agreeing with him . .

* * *

It had been around half an hour since Sarah had left with Chris and it didn't seem like the redhead would be returning any time soon. Danni smiled to herself slightly as she switched off the lamp beside her, before climbing into bed and making herself comfortable. She was happy for all of her friends right now, everything seemed to be going so well for them. If only she had picked one of their men to fall for instead of him . .

Just as this thought left her mind, another knock echoed through out the room, causing the young woman to shoot up from her bed. After regaining her composure, she shook her head lightly as she stood up and walked over to it, expecting to see Sarah on the other side saying she had forgotten her card.

"Hey Danni." He smirked smugly, causing the young brunette's eyes to grow wide.

"What the fuck do you . . " She began, but stopped suddenly as she remembered the plan which was to start whenever she next bumped into him. "What's up?" She sighed, hoping it'd calm her down some.

"Well, I umm, wanted to apologise." He stuttered, pulling a bunch of roses from behind his back and holding them in front of her.

The young woman had to hold in the laugh that was dying to escape her lips at this moment. To say this man had to act each and every week on television, he really was terrible at it. It was obvious that the only reason he was doing this was because he wanted to be in her good books, that way he'd be able to work his way to getting what he had wanted to start with.

If it was under any other circumstances, the brunette would have thrown the flowers back in his face, but she couldn't do that right now. If she wanted to teach this guy a lesson she was going to have to go along with it. For now, anyway.

"You know Dave, I appreciate that." She smiled as pleasantly as possible. "Wait, you came to apologize to me at this time?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay." He nodded with a smile. "I just couldn't take knowing that I'd upset you any longer."

"Aww, how cute." Danni grinned back, yet again holding in her laughter.

"So, err yeah, here." He replied, passing the roses over to her.

"Wow, these are gorgeous. Thank you." She smiled brightly as she took in the scent of them.

"You're welcome. Right well, I'll let you get to bed because it's late, but one last thing first. I was wondering, if you'd like to go out to dinner soon or something? Just you know, to show you that I really am sorry for how I treated you." He replied 'sincerely'.

"Oh, Dave . . " She sighed, cringing slightly at what was about to leave her mouth. "That would be nice."

"Really?" He smirked lightly.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile.

"Great." He nodded with a grin. "Okay, we'll work out details another time?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Alright, night Danni."

"Night Dave, thank you for the flowers." She smiled pleasantly as she watched him walk away from her.

As soon as 'The Animal' turned from site, the young brunette quickly made her way back into her hotel room, closing the door behind her. Letting out a sigh, she looked down at the roses which she had been given. This was going to be so much harder than she thought. How was she supposed to lie to him for so long? She knew that he was an asshole, and she knew that he deserved it, but that still didn't stop her from thinking it was the wrong decision. It still didn't stop her from having feelings for him.


	14. Gather The Troops

A/N**: Thank you** _purplefeather21, annskieesofresh, cassymae, LionsLady11-09-70_ **and** _Mrs.Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Here comes the next update, some of your questions should be answered in this!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Gather The Troops

"You have to leave me already?" Chris pouted as he and Sarah finally left the bar.

"Chris, it's eight in the morning." The redhead raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Which means it's time for breakfast." The blonde man grinned.

"Aren't you a little too tired to eat?" Sarah yawned loudly.

"No, I'm used to it," He shrugged. "So, what do you say, my treat?"

"I dunno."

"Please?" Chris pouted, showing his puppy dog eyes.

Not being able to resist the look he was giving her, the redhead finally let out a defeated sigh as a small smile spread across her face.

"Alright, yes, if you're buying."

"Good, because no was never an option." The young man grinned as he held out his hand.

A little surprised at his gesture, the young woman blushed slightly as she took hold of his hand and the pair began their way towards the lift.

"So, where'd you wanna go?"

* * *

"So, erm, has it been five minutes yet?" Cody spoke up nervously as he and his girlfriend sat on the edge of their hotel bed.

"No, only three and a half." Mel sighed as she checked her watch.

"God, this is torture." He growled as he lay back onto the bed and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Coddles, promise me something." The young brunette added quietly as she turned to face him.

"Anything." He smiled warmly as he quickly sat back up and took hold of her hand.

"Promise me that if it's positive, you'll be beside me throughout it all?"

"Hey, you really think I'd leave you to handle this by yourself? I love you Mel and I'm not going anywhere." He smirked lightly.

Nodding with a small smile of her own, the young brunette let out a sigh as she yet again looked at her watch and realized five minutes had now passed by. Standing up on her jelly like legs, she walked over to the test and picked it up, closing her eyes for a few seconds to prepare herself for what was about to come.

"What does it say?" Cody asked quietly as he stood up from his seating position on the bed.

"Positive. It's positive," She sighed as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Congratulations Coddles, we're going to be parents."

* * *

"Wow, so there really is somebody you want to get settled down with." Sammie grinned at her much taller friend as the pair walked into the hotel lobby, taking a seat on a flash sofa.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, but you know, I like her I guess." Randy shrugged lightly.

"After one night?" Mel grinned yet again. "I still can't believe that a girl has had such an affect on you. What happened to the old Randal?"

"I dunno Mel, I dunno," He sighed lightly as he sat back into the leather seat. "So, err, would you be able to do something for me?"

"Well, that depends what you want me to do." Sammie raised her eyebrow.

"I need you to get me Inah's phone number."

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" The young woman asked, looking at the young man as if he were mad.

"I don't know, you're the master at these types of things," He shrugged, before letting out a small sigh. "Look, please just give it a try? I'll love you forever if you do."

"Don't look at me like that." The brunette warned, trying her best not to give into his pout.

"Come on babe, I'll return the favour whenever you need it."

"Hmm, you will?" Sammie asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright Randal, you've got yourself a deal."

"Thanks babe, I owe you one." The now happy young man grinned as he gave his friend a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Tiff opened her eyes slowly so that they could adjust to the bright morning light, and a small smile grew on her face as she remembered everything that had happened over the past few days.

Turning on her side, the young brunette's smile quickly disappeared as she noticed the empty space in the bed beside her. Confused at where her boyfriend could be, she picked up her mobile phone off the bedside table ready to ring him, only to find a note had been placed underneath it.

'Tiff, gone for a workout. Would have woke you but you looked too peaceful sleeping! Have a nice morning. Love you babe, John x'

The young woman rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's persistence at staying fit, yet she still couldn't stop a small smile appearing on her lips at how cute he was.

Knowing that he'd be gone for quite some time, the brunette decided on visiting her friends to see if they wanted breakfast. After picking out some suitable clothes for the day, Tiff was already on her way down the corridors towards her best friend's hotel room.

* * *

"So, we'll carry on with this tomorrow, if that's okay?" Inah smiled lightly.

"Alright, what time?"

"Well seeing as we've worked pretty hard today I'll let you have a few extra hours sleep," She laughed slightly. "Nine okay?"

"Hmm, only if it's breakfast again first." The young man grinned.

"Oh, I dunno about that," Inah raised her eyebrow. "If you're on time then, maybe."

"Okay, 9am on the dot." He winked as he stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and, by the way . . . " The young woman began, causing the man to stop in his tracks and turn around. "If you could act like you did today for the rest of this month, I'd really appreciate it." She smiled lightly.

"Oh, I dunno about that." He replied with a smirk, mimicking Inah's words before strutting out of the office.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Chris asked, a concerned expression across his features as he watched Sarah gaze into space.

"Err, yeah I'm fine." The redhead quickly replied after leaving her trance.

"Are you sure?" You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He asked with a sympathetic smile as he rested his hand over hers on the table.

"I, I just feel bad." She shrugged lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked confused.

"You remember my friend Inah, right? Well we were all supposed to be moving over here to reunite our group again seeing as Tiff came here, but the day before we were going to leave, Inah told us she couldn't. She'd worked so hard to get her job and she couldn't just throw it away. And now, well, I just feel so bad for leaving her behind . . . "

"But Sarah, you had a job offer over here. I know that friends are important, but like Inah has, she's had to put what's best for her first."

"I guess so," She shrugged lightly. "But I had a job there, I could have easily stayed."

"But you wouldn't be working with this sexy beast there, would you?" He grinned.

"Hmm, true," The young woman laughed as she shook her head playfully. "Oh, while we're on the subject of Inah, do you know which wrestlers are suspended at the moment?"

"Why'd you ask?" The blonde man asked, raising his eyebrow lightly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well Inah is a therapist and she's working with a wrestler as we speak, yet she won't tell us who it is. So, do you have any ideas who it might be?"

"Hmm, well Jeff Hardy is suspended at the moment, it could be him?" Chris asked, rubbing his chin for thoughts.

"Maybe . . . "

"Or Chavo?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, I had the feeling that she kinda likes the guy, so I don't think it's either of them."

"Damn, there's a few more and I don't recall who. Wow, shows how much I pay attention to my friends, doesn't it?" Chris grinned, causing the young woman to laugh. "Wait, I've got it. Adam is suspended, isn't he?"

"Adam, Edge Adam?" Sarah asked, her eyes growing slightly wide.

"Yeah, that's him."

"That's it, it must be him!" The redhead smiled brightly.

"Wait, I'm sure there's one more . . . "

"Oh that doesn't matter, because it has to be Adam, she practically worships the guy." The redhead rolled her eyes, before the pair began to talk about what exactly 'The Rated R Superstar' had done to get himself suspended.

* * *

Danni groaned loudly as a knock echoed throughout her hotel room, causing her splitting headache to hurt even more. Slowly standing up from her bed, she slumbered over to the door as best as possible and opened it up.

"Hey Danni!" Tiff smiled brightly.

"Tiff, it's too early." The tall brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, it's like nine." The younger woman replied, repeating the other brunette's actions.

"And I didn't get to bed till late!"

"Why, been busy with Dave?" Tiff asked, a small smirk placed on her features as she pushed past her friend and walked into her room.

"Haha, very funny," Danni scowled at her. "Just because you have the guy of your dreams doesn't mean you can send cheap shots my way because . . ."

"Wow babe, slow down," The small brunette interrupted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Danni sighed quietly. "Anyway, for your information, I was busy with Dave." She rolled her eyes lightly.

"What?" Tiff asked, her eyes growing extremely wide.

"Just after you'd left, he came over and apologized. Seriously, it was the most cheesiest thing ever and if it were under any other circumstances I'd have thrown the god damn flowers back at him, but obviously I couldn't do that because of the plan."

"So what happened then?" The petite brunette asked, dying to hear more.

"He asked me out on a date for tonight, and I said yes." Danni added, a blank expression across her features.

"Tonight?" Tiff asked, her eyes growing wide yet again.

"Yes, tonight." Danni sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, this calls for backup." The small brunette added quickly, before taking out her phone and gathering the troops.


	15. Mind If We Join You?

**A/N: Thank you **_annskieesofresh, purplefeather21, LionsLady11-09-70_** and** _Enigmatic Lotus Leaf_ **for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Okay so, most of you think it's Adam with Inah now, right? Hmm, if you go back to the last chapter and read over the Sarah/Jericho part again, there is a small, small clue which you may not have noticed. :P ****Also, I'm sorry if I've confused you! It seems me calling Inah dark haired has made a little bit of a mixup as a few of you thought I was talking about the man she was with. I'm not saying that he doesn't have dark hair, but so far it hasn't been revealed.**

**Anyway, here comes chapter 15. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews! x**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Mind If We Join You?

_1 week later . . ._

"This is the life." Mel smiled happily as she and Cody relaxed in the hotel Jacuzzi.

"Hmm, tell me about it," The young man smirked back as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How'd you feel?"

"Okay actually, better than I have done over the past few days. I think I'm finally getting to grips with this whole baby thing." She smiled lightly.

"Hmm, good," Cody nodded with a small smirk as he placed a kiss on her nose. "So, erm, when do you plan on telling the others?"

"The others?" Mel asked, shooting up from his shoulder and spinning around to face him.

"Yeah, we're going to have to tell them eventually aren't we?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Are you saying that they'll be able to notice?" The brunette asked with a raised voice as she stood up and began to make her way out of the Jacuzzi.

"I said eventually," The young man sighed as he rolled his eyes, before quickly standing up and catching up with her. "Come on Mel." He added as he span her back around to face him.

"No, you said I was getting fat!"

"Babe, I didn't say that."

"Well you damn well implied it!" Mel shouted.

"No, I said that eventually we'll have to tell them because it'll be pretty obvious, but I never said that you were getting fat now." Cody sighed, getting tired of trying to put his point across as he rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't." She scowled, her voice now a little lower.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry." The young man smirked lightly.

"You know . . . I hate you." Mel poked her tongue out at her boyfriend, her bad mood quickly disappearing.

"Hmm, no you don't, you love me really." Cody winked, before making his way back into the warm water, closely followed by his girlfriend.

* * *

'_I know biatch, I miss you too. Work is going well, thank you, this guy actually isn't as bad as I first thought. I hope you're having fun with Mr. Cena and the girls, think of me here all alone. Inah x'_

Tiff let out a saddened sigh as she lay on her bed and looked between the message she had just received from her friend and her boyfriend lay beside her fast asleep. She still couldn't help but think the reason Inah was by herself was because of her. Why did she leave her friends behind in the first place? She should have stayed.

But as the young woman looked back towards John, another thought rushed through her mind, causing things to become even more complicated. Why did she think that she should have stayed? Yesterday she was happy with how things were, yet now, only a few hours later, she didn't know what to think. Had the novelty worn off already? Did she not love John enough to be happy with him?

"Hmm, morning." His croaky voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump lightly.

"Afternoon, don't you mean." Tiff whispered back lightly, the smallest of smiles reaching her lips.

"Something wrong?" John asked, quickly sensing she wasn't herself as he sat up on his elbow and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine," She nodded, sending the best smile she could muster his way. "Wanna go for breakfast, or erm, lunch?"

"Sure, just let me get cleaned up." He nodded, giving her a quick kiss before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

Tiff let out a small sigh as she sat up in her bed, yet again thinking over her relationship with John. Why had she started to think this now? Was she really happy here after all?

Trying her best to shake away the bad thoughts, the young brunette climbed from the bed and picked out some clothes for the day ahead. Hopefully spending the day with him would make her feel better about their relationship.

* * *

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Inah asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you just said I can leave, yet it's only four. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to finish a little earlier today, I was thinking of maybe going out for a few drinks or something," She shrugged lightly. "Anyway, I'm sure you have better things to do, right?" She smirked a little.

"Actually, not really," The young man sighed. "I've been out a few times, but it ain't like I can do much around here, you're about the only person I know."

Studying the young man intently, Inah let out a small sigh as she contemplated on what she was about to ask. A week ago there was no way in hell she'd be asking him this, but after spending the past several days with him, his attitude had completely changed, and dare she say she actually thought he was a decent guy.

"Well, um, you can come with me if you want?"

"No it's okay; I don't think you want me fucking up your night." He grinned.

"Believe me, I'd rather you fuck up my night than me have to go alone. You're welcome to come."

"Wait a minute, you're helping me quit my drug problem, but you're encouraging a drinking one?" He laughed lightly.

"Who said I'm going to let you drink?" Inah asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, do I need to get changed?"

"Hmm," The young woman smiled lightly as she took in the dark blue jeans and white affliction top that the man was wearing. "No, that should do just fine. I on the other hand, really do need to get changed." She laughed slightly as she pointed to her suit.

"I dunno, it looks cute." He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe, but it isn't comfortable," She laughed lightly as she stood up from her seat and began to walk over to the door. "You coming then or what?" She rolled her eyes, before the young man grinned sheepishly and quickly followed her from the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, better now, thank you." Sarah smiled lightly.

"Good, you're welcome," Chris smirked lightly as he put his arm around her shoulder. "So, has Inah admitted the guy is Adam?" He asked as the pair walked randomly down the street which their hotel was situated on.

"No, not yet, she denies it actually," The redhead shook her head lightly. "It's pretty obvious who it is though. I mean, she doesn't like Jeff or Chavo . . . "

"Oh damn that reminds me. I remember who the other guy was who's suspended now. It's . . . "

"OMG, ITS CHRIS JERICHO!" An extremely loud squeal came out of no where, causing Sarah to practically cover her ears up before they exploded.

As the pair turned to see what was happening, they spotted where the noise had come from almost instantly, as stood only a few metres away were three young girls, each of them giggling and screeching loudly at the sight of the wrestler before them.

"Erm, yeah, that's me." Chris finally spoke up, a grin reaching his face as he took in Sarah's expression.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" A tall, blonde haired girl giggled as the three walked over to him. "Can we have your autograph please?"

Sarah stood as patiently as possible as she watched the man who she'd been spending so much time with as of late get mauled by the three young woman. He'd promised her that he'd take her out and make her feel better about missing her friend, yet now it was like she didn't even exist . . .

* * *

"Heyy Danni." Sammie grinned happily as the tall brunette opened up her hotel door.

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Absolutely nothing, I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping or something before I die of boredom?"

"Sounds good, as long as we can get something to eat first, I'm starved."

"Hmm okay, deal." Sammie smiled back.

"Alright, come in a sec, I'll be ready in a minute." Danni added, opening up the door wider for the smaller brunette to walk in.

As Danni made her way into the bathroom, Melissa looked around the room randomly, not really taking any notice of anything until her eyes locked with something on the other brunette's bed and her eyes grew wide. Danni's phone. It had been a week since she had told Randy that she would get him Inah's number, yet she still hadn't managed to do it.

Realizing that this may be her only chance, the young brunette quickly ran over to the bed and picked up the mobile, searching through the contacts as fast as possible to find the number she was looking for. After finally seeing the name Inah flick up on the screen, Mel grabbed her phone from her pocket and typed in her number as fast as possible.

Hearing the bathroom door click open, she threw Danni's back on the bed and turned around, acting as casually as possible just in time.

"Ready?" Danni asked with a small smile.

"Sure." She nodded as the pair made their way out of her room, before into the hotel's restaurant for something to eat.

Sitting down, the pair looked over their menus for a few minutes in between chit-chat about the wrestling business.

"So, what do you want?" Mel asked, not really liking anything she saw.

"Hmm, I dunno . . . "

"Morning ladies, mind if we join you?"


	16. Returning The Favour

**A/N: Thank you** _LionsLady11-09-70, annskieesofresh, Enigmatic Lotus Lead, Mrs.Cena87_ **and **_purplefeather21_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Here we go with the next, enjoy and don't forget to leave me feedback! x**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Returning The Favour

_Sitting down, the pair looked over their menus for a few minutes in between chit-chat about the wrestling business._

"_So, what do you want?" Mel asked, not really liking anything she saw._

"_Hmm, I dunno . . . "_

"_Morning ladies, mind if we join you?"_

Danni looked up at the man who had spoken and had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes as she realized who it was. It had been a week since her date with him, and although things had gone fine, she really couldn't be doing with him right now.

"Of course, take a seat." Mel smiled happily at both Batista and the younger Randy Orton stood beside him.

The tallest brunette glared at Sammie as she told them this, the last thing she needed right now was to have plaster on a fake grin and act like she didn't hate the man's guts.

"How are you babe?" The tall man smirked as he took the empty seat beside Danni, inching it slightly closer to her.

"I, erm, I'm good. You?" She asked with a fake smile.

"I'm alright," He flashed his teeth lightly. "So, what are you up to today?" He asked.

"Well, Mel and I were supposed to be going shopping," She replied lightly, her eyes landing on her friend and Randy talking quietly about something. "I really need to find her a guy . . . "She blurted out, causing Dave to laugh lightly and Sammie to stop all train of thought.

"I do not need a guy, thank you very much." The small brunette glared.

"You do, really," Danni grinned back. "Right guys?"

"Hmm, definitely." Dave replied with a slight smirk.

"Randy?" Sammie pouted, turning to her male friend.

"Sorry babe, I agree with the others on this one," The young man added, sending his patented smirk her way. "Besides, it was only last week that you were telling me you were sick of being single."

"And you call yourself a friend?" Sammie sighed at the young man.

"Sorry, had to be done." He shrugged.

"Hmm, let's see then," Danni smirked lightly as she began to look around the restaurant. "What about pretty boy over there?"

"Morrison?" Sammie asked, her eyes growing wide. "Please, that guy spends more time in front of the mirror than I do."

"So, he's pretty cute." Randy added, causing the group to laugh.

"Alright, what about . . . "Danni began yet again as she scanned the room.

"MVP? He's pretty hot if you ask me." The biggest man of the group added with a grin.

"Are you serious?" Sammie asked with a blank expression.

"Yes . . . "

"No!" She sighed, her head falling into her hands.

"Ted Debiase?"

"No."

"Santino?" Randy asked with a smug smirk.

"Eurgh, no!" Mel sighed as she shook her head.

"Then who?" Danni asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Look, I'll find my own guy, okay? I don't need you to help," She moaned as she stood up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse us, Randal and I have some business to attend to."

"So that's why you don't want a guy." Dave grinned, causing the other young man and Sammie to glare at him.

"Wait, I thought we were going shopping?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm sure Dave would love to go with you though." The young brunette grinned, before walking away, closely followed by Randy.

As the pair walked away, Danni practically burned a hole in the back of her friends head as she watched her leave. She knew this was payback for her trying to set her up with guys, but no way was that as bad as having to spend a day with this idiot. She would have to think of something huge to get her back with for this . . .

"So, you want to go shopping?"

* * *

"We have business to attend to?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he and Sammie made their way out of the restaurant.

"Hmm, we do." She smiled lightly as they walked into the lobby where she stopped in her tracks and pulled out her phone. "I believe you wanted something."

"You have it?" He asked, a small smile growing on his face.

"I sure do, you owe me big time Randal." She shook her head playfully, before giving him the number he'd been waiting for.

* * *

"Hmm okay, I think somebody has had a little too much to drink." The young man rolled his eyes as he watched Inah giggling about the colour of the bar stools.

"No, I haven't even started yet . . ." She grinned back widely.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." He laughed slightly. "Come on, give me this." He sighed, taking hold of her bottle.

"No, it's mine!" She pouted as she tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"Maybe we should get you home . . . "

"Wait, what's that?" Inah asked, her eyes growing wide as she began to hear a buzzing noise.

"Erm, your phone." The young man replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," She giggled lightly before stumbling around to pull it from her jacket pocket. "Hello? Sorry, what? I can't hear you . . . "

"Who was that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Erm," Inah began, peering at the screen. "I dunno, no number." She shrugged, before placing it back in her pocket.

"Alright, that's it, I'm taking you home." He sighed, standing up and pulling her with him.

"No!" Inah pouting, trying her best to sit back down.

"Look, you'll thank me tomorrow when you manage to get to work in one piece." He began as he dragged her from the bar.

"But I want more." She pouted yet again as they made their way outside.

"Too bad," He grinned playfully as he held her up. "So, where'd you live?"

* * *

"Sarah?" Chris asked, walking over to the young redhead as she sat reading a magazine in the hotel lobby.

"Wow, finally remembered that I exist, have you?" She asked coldly.

"What?" The blonde man asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"As soon as those skanky bitches started talking to you outside, you completely blanked me. You didn't even notice I'd gone!" She shouted, standing up to his level.

"Of course I did, I came looking for you . . . "

"Yeah, half an hour later!"

"Look, Sarah . . . "

"Wow, he's here again! Hi Chris!" A giggly voice called from behind, causing the pair to turn around to spot the same girls from earlier.

"Go on, they're waiting for you." Sarah sighed blankly, before turning on her heels and walking away.

"Sarah!" Chris shouted after her to no avail. "Dammit!" He growled as he ran a frustrated hand through his short locks, wondering what had really gotten to her.

* * *

"Wow, this is so nice." Tiff smiled brightly as John lead her into a fancy little restaurant.

"Yeah, I found it a couple of years back when we came here, its cool cause not many people know about it." The young man grinned as they made their way over to an empty table.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled gratefully as he pulled her chair out for her, before sitting down in the opposite one.

"No problem," He flashed his smirk. "So, what do you want? Order anything and everything that you think looks nice, my treat."

Tiff took in her boyfriend's words and instantly felt guilty for how she had felt earlier on in the day. She might have missed Inah, but moving to be with John definitely was the right choice for her.

"I love you, you know that right?" She told him quietly with a small smile.

"Of course," He nodded with a smile of his own. "I love you too."

* * *

"Right, that's it, I'm going." Mel sighed as she stood up from the Jacuzzi quickly and began to make her way out of the pool area.

"Erm, 'cuse me, where'd you think you're going?" Cody grinned as he jumped from the warm water and ran after his girlfriend.

"I can't stay in there much longer, I'm gonna look like a grandma is I do." She raised her eyebrow, causing her boyfriend to laugh lightly.

"But you can't leave me here all alone." He pouted.

"Then come with me." She smirked as she yet again began to walk away.

"And where's that?"

"Shower." She winked, before yet again walking off, now closely followed by Cody.

* * *

"Are you lost?" The young man asked, rolling his eyes as he still held up the drunken Inah.

"No, I, erm . . . here we are!" She smiled happily as she pointed up to her apartment.

"Alright, let's get you inside." He sighed, helping her inside and up to her floor.

"Home!" Inah shouted loudly as the man unlocked the door for her and she stumbled inside.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're neighbours will really appreciate you shouting home at the top of your lungs." He shook his head playfully.

"Oh, I can shout louder than that," She giggled before taking in a deep breath. "HO . . . "

Before anything else could leave her mouth, the young man quickly placed his hand over it, causing her to stop instantly.

"Shh." He laughed lightly.

"Hmm, mm, hmm . . . "She mumbled under his hand.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly as he finally moved it away. "What was that?"

"I said, I don't feel too good." She quietly added.

"Please don't be . . . "

Returning his favour, before the young man could finish his sentence Inah had covered her mouth and ran as fast as possible to the bathroom. The young man rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, realizing that he wouldn't be able to leave her alone in this state. He laughed lightly as he walked to the bathroom door and waited patiently for her to come back out. He didn't know about her helping him with his problem, because it seemed like the total opposite to him.


	17. Let's Do It

**A/N: Thank you** _LionsLady11-09-70, annskieesofresh, Mrs.Cena87_** and **_purplefeather21_** for reviewing the last chapter, love youu guys!**

**I quite enjoyed writing this one so I hope you all like it too. Within the next few chapters the man who Inah is with is going to be revealed. :P**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback! x**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Let's Do It

Two weeks came and went like lightening, along with so many different problems for the couples. Inah and her new client had become extremely close, especially after he took care of her when she was drunk. Sammie still hadn't found the man she was looking for. After ringing Inah once and being hung up on, Randy decided on not ringing her again. Mel and Cody had had many arguments caused from the pregnant woman's hormones, yet they always seemed to sort things out. They still hadn't told their friends the news. Sarah and Chris hadn't spoken since the day she left him in the lobby, regardless of him trying to apologize a number of times. As far as John was concerned, his relationship with Tiff was perfect, yet the young brunette was still having second thoughts about leaving England behind. With help from her friends, Danni already had Dave on a leash and anytime now they were going to end the plan by turning him down.

* * *

The young woman let out a sigh as she looked at her watch, realizing that any minute her client would be walking through the door, and she would have to tell him the news.

"Hey." He smiled brightly as the door clicked open and he poked his head around it.

"Hey." Inah replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically, quickly sensing she wasn't herself. "I wasn't late, so it can't be me." He laughed lightly as he walked over and took his seat.

"Actually, it is you." She smiled lightly with a sigh as she sat forward in her seat.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're going home." She added, barely above a whisper.

"No, I still have a week left . . . "

"No, you don't. We've gotten through this quicker than expected, today is your last day."

"That can't be, I won't leave." The young man added seriously, shaking his head in protest.

"What? Of course you're leaving." Inah added, confused at to why he'd even contemplate not going back.

"But . . . "

"But what?" The dark haired woman sighed, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't want to leave you."

* * *

"Tiff, is there something wrong?" John asked as he walked over to his extremely quiet girlfriend and sat down beside her on the small couch.

"No, why would there be?" She asked quietly.

"You've been quiet for days now, babe," He sighed quietly. "There must be something."

"Nothing is wrong, alright?" She snapped back before standing up and walking away.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" John shouted angrily, following her quickly.

"You know, I can't deal with this right now." Tiff sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John sighed, now back to his calm state.

"Out." She simply replied, before slamming the hotel door shut behind her.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe you dragged me into this mall, Orton." Sammie sighed as she glared at her friend.

"Come on, shopping ain't that bad man. We have to do something else other than drinking coffee at whichever hotel were staying at. Besides, we have to talk about something."

"Say what now?"

"The dude you like, dumbass." Randy sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, what about him?"

"I don't know." He shrugged lightly.

"You're hopeless." Sammie sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Just tell me anything. I mean, I tell you things about my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Technically, no. But you get the drift." He shrugged yet again, sending his patented smirk her way.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I don't know. I mean, yeah .. there are lots of guys hotter than him, but he was the one I liked and then the day after we started talking, BAM! I found out he got suspended."

"Well he's a great guy all because we're close friends."

"Asshole."

"Seriously though, he's awesome. I hope you two will spend more time together when he comes back because you seem to like him a lot."

"Thanks man."

"I know, I'm awesome." Randy grinned.

"Whatever. So you've called Inah?"

"Yeah. Put the phone down on me."

"What? You're kidding." Sammie asked, not being able to hold in a small laugh.

"I'm not."

"Did she know it was you?"

"Umm.. No because we didn't talk." He added slowly.

"Oh Randy you dumbass! Did you try and call her again?"

"No."

"Once again, you are damn hopeless." Sammie sighed, rolling her eyes yet again as the pair made their way into a shop.

* * *

"Mel, babe, have you seen my phone?" Cody shouted as he walked into the bedroom.

"No, why would I have your phone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to him.

"Erm, I don't know, because you wanted to use it?" Cody laughed lightly.

"I have my own fucking phone, I don't need yours." She spat back.

"You know, your attitude is really starting to piss me off, you know that?" Cody asked his girlfriend, a glare placed across his features.

"Boo fucking who," Mel rolled her eyes. "You try having this god damn thing in your stomach!"

"Hey, don't start with this again, you were like this before the hormones kicked in!"

As Mel watched her boyfriend as he began to get mad with her, a small smirk began to grow on her features as she took in his appearance. She knew they were supposed to be having an argument right now, but she just couldn't help giving in to the look on his face.

"What?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me." Mel smirked, before pulling him down by the back of his neck roughly and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Come on hun, you know Chris didn't mean it." Danni sighed as she and Sarah sat on their hotel beds.

"Oh sure. You just don't mean blanking your girlfriend because that's a normal thing to do."

"Sarah you know what I mean."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just not fair you know." The redhead sighed.

"Girl, no offence but you should know how those girls think when they see their idol. You have been through it all. You should understand them."

"Yeah, you're right." Sarah nodded slightly.

"So I suggest you go talk to him right now."

"I will. But not right now. I'm just gonna talk to him tonight."

"Okay." Danni sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"So how's the plan going?"

"The one with Dave?"

"Obviously." Sarah laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes.

"It sucks. I mean, I'm only telling you this, but I still feel something for him, you know? So it hurts whenever I'm with him and everything. I just can't wait to get all this done with."

"Well, why don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Danni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll pick a date out within the next week or so and we'll tell everyone to go to a club or whatever. We'll finish it then."

"I . . . alright," Danni nodded, realizing it was now or never. "Let's do it."


	18. That's The Guy

**A/N: Thank you** _LionsLady11-09-70, purplefeather21, annskieesofresh, Inday, Mrs.Cena87_ **and**_ Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great.**

**So, ready to find out who Inah's man is? :P I'll let you in on something now . . not **_one_** of you guessed right, haha.**

**Just to let you know now, there is going to be 23 chapters of this story, so there isn't much more to go now.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback! x**

* * *

Chapter 18 – That's The Guy

"Jeez guys, anyone would think someone had died." Danni rolled her eyes as she looked at her friends.

"They might as well have." Sammie sighed back, taking a big drink of her beer.

"It isn't the end of the world you know." She sighed, looking over to the opposite side of the room and the men's table. "Go talk to them!"

"Yeah, they can, but what can I do? I have nobody to talk to!" Sammie huffed.

"Tiff? Sarah?"

"No." The girls replied in unison.

Danni let out a sigh of annoyance at her friends' attitudes. She didn't know what had come over all of them as of late.

"Mel? Help me out here." Danni pleaded as she turned to the other brunette, which was to no avail as she was too busy with Cody to notice.

The eldest of the group let out another frustrated sigh as she looked over at the men's table. John, Chris and a bunch of others were sat at the opposite side of the room, each of them looking as glum as her table. Looking over to the bar to spot Dave making his way back towards her, her thoughts quickly changed as she realized what tonight held for her. Tonight she was going to turn the man down, and as much as she wanted to get her own back on him, their was a small part of her that still didn't want to do it.

"Here you go babe." He smiled lightly, handing her a vodka and tonic.

"Thank you." She replied with a slight grin, before turning her attention back to her troubled friends.

"You guys sure you don't want anything?" The well built man asked, quickly noticing Danni's worry towards them.

"No, I'm good thanks." Tiff smiled lightly.

"Sarah, Mel?"

"No thanks." The two replied in unison, shaking their heads as they did so.

"Sorry, I tried." Dave shrugged quietly with a sigh as he turned his attention back towards his 'girlfriend'.

"It's okay, thanks anyway." Danni smiled lightly.

"Anytime," He smirked back. "I'm just gonna see the guys for a bit. Be back in ten, alright babe?"

"Sure, have fun." She nodded as she watched him walk across the club.

"You know, he's changed." Melissa chirped in finally, causing the whole group to turn to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Danni asked as she watched Cody stand up and walk over to the bar.

"Well, he was an asshole a few months ago. By now he'd have a flock of woman following him around, but since you've been with him he's well, not even looked at another woman." She shrugged.

"Oh please, do you really think that?" Sammie asked with a small laugh. "He's probably still had hundreds of them, he's just keeping them away from Danni so she doesn't get the wrong idea, again."

"Yep, I agree. Can't trust men." Sarah sighed.

"Hmm, true that." Tiff added quietly.

"Yeah Mel, I can't help but agree with the others. I mean, the guy was an idiot, I just don't see him changing that fast . . . "

"Well, suit yourself." She shrugged, before standing up and walking over to Cody.

* * *

The young man smirked lightly as he walked into the all too familiar surroundings of the club. He missed England, of course, but it was nice to be back home again. Although, there was just one thing missing . .

"Alright guys?" He grinned brightly as he walked over to his group of friends.

"Ken? Damn, it's been a while man." Randy smirked lightly, giving him a manly handshake.

"Yeah, it has." He nodded lightly.

"How was your month off? Everything sorted now?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah man, my therapist really was something." The blonde man nodded, a small smile placed on his features as he thought over the past few weeks.

"And you didn't bring her back with you?" Dave jokingly replied.

"Actually . . . " A small, female voice interrupted from behind the blonde man, causing the whole group to turn around.

* * *

"So Danni, when you gonna sort Dave out?" Tiff asked, trying her best to shake away her thoughts of John.

"I don't know," She shrugged lightly. "When he comes back over I guess."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The small brunette asked, raising an eyebrow lightly.

"To be honest," She began, quietly so that only the other brunette could hear. "I don't want to do it, but I know it's the best thing now. I mean, I can't just carry on like this, especially seeing as I forgave him so easily in the first place."

"Yeah, I see your point." Tiff sighed quietly, her eyes yet again finding the well built brunette sat at the opposite side of the club.

"Hun, why don't you just go talk to him?" Danni sighed.

"I dunno," She shrugged lightly. "I want too, but what am I supposed to say? Hey John, sorry I went ballistic at you over absolutely nothing."

"Come on, John will forgive you, even if you do go up to him and say that." Danni grinned.

"You think?"

"No, I know."

"Hmm, I guess so." She smiled lightly.

"Okay, tell you what. I'll sort this thing out with Dave the moment he comes over here, if you promise me to go talk to him afterwards?"

"I . . . " The small brunette began with a sigh, contemplating her answer. "Alright."

"Alright. Same goes for you Sarah, if you heard."

"Huh? What?" The redhead asked, oblivious to what she was talking about.

"You need to sort things out with Chris. You promised me you'd speak to him about things, yet you still haven't. Tiff is going to do the same with John soon, so you better do too."

"What? No way! I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on, would you rather be sat here all your life moping or take a chance and go speak to him?" Danni asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a huff, Sarah crossed her arms and said no more. She didn't want to admit it but Danni was right. The best thing for her to do would be to go speak to him.

"Woah . . . " Sammie chipped in, her eyes growing wide, causing all the woman to turn to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, hello." Danni laughed lightly as she noticed what the young brunette was looking at. "I haven't seen him since we've been here."

"I know, he's been suspended . . . " Sammie nodded lightly, her eyes still on the young man.

"Wait . . . " Tiff quickly interrupted, her eyes growing wide. "Ken was suspended?"

"Yep, for a month."

"Oh my god, that's the guy . . . " The three best friends added in unison, causing Sammie to look at the group confused.

As the group watched on as the young blonde man spoke to the group of guys, their eyes grew extremely wide as they watched a certain someone walk up behind him.

"Guys, it's, it's . . . "


	19. We Need To Talk

**A/N: Thank you** _annskieesofresh, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, littleone999, Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14, LionsLady11-09-70,_ _Mrs.Cena87_ **and** _purplefeather21_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**Here comes the next one, enjoy and don't forget to leave lots of feedback! x**

* * *

Chapter 19 - We Need To Talk

_As the group watched on as the young blonde man spoke to the group of guys, their eyes grew extremely wide as they watched a certain someone walk up behind him._

"_Guys, it's, it's . . . "_

"Inah!" Tiff squealed happily.

"Let's go see her!" Sarah added happily, but the group quickly stopped dead as they watched the young dark haired woman lead Ken from the room.

"Okay, maybe not . . . "

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, completely confused as Inah pulled him out into the fresh air.

"Well, Vince called me a few days ago to tell me that a certain someone had gone to him, telling him how great I was . . . so he hired me." She smirked lightly.

"Oh, right, that." He nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Inah laughed back lightly. "So, I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're wel . . . "

Before Ken could finish his sentence, his words had been cut off by Inah's lips locking with his. A little surprised, the blonde man pulled back quickly, leaving the young woman to raise an eyebrow at him slightly.

"What was that for?" He asked, a small smirk beginning to grow on his face.

"Erm, a thank you."

"Hmm, okay then." He shrugged, grinning widely before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Wait," She pushed him away, a small smile growing on her own features. "What was that for?"

"Well," He sighed quietly, moving closer to her and gently resting his hands on her waist. "The truth is, it killed me leaving England because of you. I thought I was never going to see you again afterwards, but, you're here, and I'm not going to lose you again." He smiled lightly.

"Wow."

"What?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I guess I just never expected you could be so cute." She grinned lightly.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." He shrugged with a grin of his own, before giving her another sweet kiss.

"Hmm okay, come with me to see my friends?" She added, more demanding than asking, before taking hold of his hand and dragging him back into the club.

* * *

"I don't understand, why is she here?" Sammie asked with a huff.

"I dunno, I don't care, she's here." Tiff grinned widely.

"Ooh, she's back!" Danni grinned happily as she watched her friend walk back into the room and over to the men's table.

As the group yet again watched their friends, they noticed Randy quickly excuse himself from the table and make his way towards their's.

"Erm, Sammie, can I speak to you for a second please?" He asked quietly with a sigh once he reached them.

"Sure," She nodded, knowing full well what it was going to be about. "Be back soon." She sighed to the others before following the young man to an empty table.

"So, are we going to talk to her or what?" Sarah added in, now in a much better mood than earlier on.

"I don't think we'll need to." Tiff smiled brightly, pointing to Inah and Ken making their way over to their table.

* * *

"I can't believe that . . . " Sammie began slowly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Tell me about it." Randy sighed sadly.

"Just our luck."

"Why is it that whenever either of us find someone we're remotely interested in they end up being taken?" The young man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're both losers." Sammie added seriously.

"I'm beginning to believe that."

"Yeah, you should."

Falling into silence once more, the pair both let out a small sigh as they began to think things through. Both of the people that they were interested in had turned up tonight, yet somehow, they just happened to end up turning up together.

* * *

"Inah, why didn't you tell us that it was him!" Tiff asked quietly, eying the young blonde man as he sat talking to the other two woman.

"Well, I wanted him all to myself." Inah grinned back.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised . . "

"Hey, stop eying my guy! Shouldn't you be doing that to Cena?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, yeah." Tiff sighed quietly, sending the smallest of smiles her way.

"Tiffy, babe, you okay?" Inah asked, quickly noticing her change in attitude.

"I, umm, it's a long story. Basically I'm not on the best of terms with John right now."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Sarah is worse off than me at the moment, not to mention Danni." The brunette smiled lightly.

"See what happens when I leave you for a few weeks?" Inah replied, causing the brunette to laugh lightly.

"Alright Ken?" Cody asked as he and Mel finally made their way back to the table.

"Yeah man, good to see you again." The blonde man nodded.

"Coddles, I wanna go back to the hotel." Mel pouted, pulling his arm.

"Not yet Mel, I wanna catch up."

"But I want to go!" The brunette shouted loudly.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you, you pregnant or something?" Inah asked, raising an eyebrow.

As those few words escaped the dark haired woman's mouth, Cody and Melissa stopped dead, their eyes connecting with each other as each of them tried to think of something to say.

"Oh my god, you are!" Sarah squealed.

"I, umm, I . . . "

"Mel, babes, I think we should just tell them." Cody sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Okay," She sighed. "Thanks to Inah, I've got to tell you all earlier than I wanted too, but yes, I'm pregnant." Mel sighed quietly.

A few seconds of silence were passed by, before squealing quickly took over it, with all of the girls quickly jumping up to congratulate the couple.

"Aww Mel, this is gonna be amazing! I call godmother!" Danni excitedly added.

"Hey, no fair, so do I!" Tiff pouted.

"And what about me?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, excuse me, I'm the one who uncovered it, I should be godmother." Inah smiled.

As the girls continued to bicker over who got to be godmother, they didn't noticed the group consisting of Dave Bautista, Chris Jericho and John Cena making their way towards them.

"Danni, hey . . "

"Oh, hey Dave," The brunette's eyes grew wide as she watched the other two men walk over to Tiff and Sarah, making her realize what she had to do. "We need to talk . . . "


	20. For Your Own Good

**A/N: Thank you** _LionsLady11-09-70, purplefeather21, Inah, .hardygirl33., Engimatic Lotus Leaf, Mrs.Cena87, Kayla** Smiley**_** and** _annskiesofresh_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock.**

**A quick update for you all seeing as you were stars at reviewing the last chap. **

**I hope you enjoy this one, not much more left of this now! There are 23 chapters in total and a one-shot sequel, which are all already written. So, give me plenty of feedback and I'll update soon! x**

* * *

Chapter 20 – For Your Own Good

"Okay, sure. What about?" The young man asked with a small smile.

"Well, erm, stuff," Danni added, not quite knowing what to say. "How about we go dance or something so it's a little more private?"

"Sure," He replied once more, before taking hold of her hand and leading her over to the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey Sarah," Chris smiled lightly as he walked over to the young redhead and took a seat beside her.

"Hey," The young woman added quietly.

"Umm, can we talk?"

A rush of anger came over the young woman as she heard those few words leave his mouth. She couldn't believe this. It was funny how he didn't want to speak to her while the plastic ring rats were around him, yet now, when it was convenient for him, he did want to speak. Turning around quickly ready to let her anger out, the redhead stopped in her tracks when she noticed the look Chris had in his eyes. His deep blue orbs were practically pleading with her, and staring into them quickly made all her frustration wash away.

"I, err, okay," She stuttered slightly as she let out a small nod. "Can we go somewhere a little more quiet?"

"Of course," The young man nodded, before standing up and leading the young woman to an empty table.

* * *

Tiff let out a nervous sigh as she looked down at her hands on her lap. She could feel John's eyes on her as he stood talking to Ken and it was killing her. She felt so stupid for how she had left things with him, and also for the reason they began arguing in the first place.

"You okay Tiffy?" Inah asked quietly as she slid over to her.

"Yeah, I'm, umm, fine," The young brunette sighed slightly. "I think I'm just going to get some air," She added once more, before quickly standing up and walking from the table.

As the young woman passed by him without a sound, 'The Doctor of Thugonomics' let out a deep sigh. If he had just spoken to her the moment he had walked over then she wouldn't have been able to slip away. But what would he say? Everything that he had ran over his head sounded stupid.

"Yo man, go talk to her," Ken interrupted his thoughts with a small smile.

"And say what?" John asked, running a frustrated hand through his short brown hair.

"How about that you love her? That might work," Inah added, a small smile placed on her features.

"I don't know," The young man shrugged, before letting out a deep sigh. "Wish me luck guys," He added, not waiting for an answer and following in the brunette's footsteps.

"Hey Mel." Sammie smiled lightly as she and Randy finally made their way back over to the table.

"Hey love." Melissa added quickly before moving her attention back to Cody.

"Well, that was nice of you." Sammie murmured with a glare as she took a seat.

As Inah looked up to take in the sight of the young woman, her eyes quickly grew wide as she noticed who was stood behind her, staring straight back in her direction. Looking down at her glass instantly, the young dark haired woman tried her best to act casual as she thought over everything. She hadn't spoken to Randy since the day they had slept together, and she didn't exactly leave under the greatest circumstances. She had hoped that he wouldn't remember who she was, but unfortunately for her, from the way he was looking at her, it seemed that he did.

"Well guys, I think we might call it a night now," Cody spoke up after finally separating his mouth from Melissa's.

"And even nicer of you." Sammie scowled yet again.

"Alright man, have fun." Ken winked his way.

"Will do." Cody smirked back, receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

"Bye guys." Melissa happily smiled as the pair stood up.

"Bye, take care of yourself." Inah smiled, finally looking up for a few moments at her friend.

As the pair finally left the table, an extremely awkward silence fell over the rest of the group, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

"So, erm, Mel, it's nice to see you again." Ken finally began as he wondered why the rest of the people at the table were so quiet.

"Umm, yeah, you too." Sammie replied shyly, before the group yet again fell silent, leaving the young blonde man in complete confusion as to what was going on.

* * *

"So . . . " Chris sighed, millions of thoughts running through his head and not one sounding like the right thing to say.

"So . . . " Sarah sighed back quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," He finally spoke up, realizing that this would just be the best thing to say.

"I, I know Chris, maybe you are, but it isn't as easy as that. Do you have any idea what it felt like when those girls were all over you like that?" The red head asked sadly.

"But I only have eyes for you." He added quietly, a grin appearing on his features as the young woman's gaze shot up to meet his, a smile of her own growing across her face.

* * *

John made his way outside the club shortly after, ready to search for the brunette that had left only moments before him. As his eyes scanned the few people stood outside, a small smile grew on his lips as he noticed Tiff was one of them.

"Hey." He whispered, walking up behind her.

Spinning around, the young woman let out a deep sigh as she took in John's appearance. How had she ever doubted loving him? Not only that, because she had, they had ended up having a stupid argument and going their separate ways.

"Hey." She replied, smiling lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Oh," John replied with a nod of his own. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." Tiff replied with a small smile, before the pair fell into silence as they admired the cool air around them.

* * *

"Danni?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at her distant expression.

"Hmm?"

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been thinking." She replied with a small sigh.

"About what?"

"Us . . . "

"Oh really?" Dave asked, a small smirk growing on his face. "That's great, because I wanted to talk about us too."

"Oh, okay," Danni nodded quietly. "You go first."

"Alright, well," He began, taking hold of her hand and smiling down at her. "I just want to say how great the last month or so has been, you've really been great to me Danni. Our relationship is perfect, so I, well, I was thinking that maybe tonight you'd like to take it to the next level."

As Dave's words left his mouth, Danni's eyes grew wide as she began to panic. What was she going to do now? Could she really tell him that all this was a scam?

"Danni?" The young man asked after not receiving an answer.

"I, umm . . "

The young brunette stuttered as she thought over what to say to 'The Animal', and after a few moments it finally clicked. When they first started this out she was supposed to turn him down when he wanted sex anyway, so why not do it?

"I, I'm sorry Dave, I can't take you up on that offer." She finally added, a fake smirk growing across her features.

"Wait, what?" The young man asked instantly, his voice full with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, babe, but this 'perfect' relationship you talk of is actually not perfect at all. It's fake."

"Danni, what the fuck are you talking about?" Dave growled, growing impatient with the young woman.

"This whole thing was a setup to get back at you for how you treated me. Did you really think I'd just forgive you like that?" She laughed lightly.

"You bitch . . . " Dave scowled, his temper quickly rising.

"It was for your own good, Dave," She shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a hot guy over at the bar that I'd like to go speak to." She smiled, before quickly walking away to this 'man' she spoke of.

As she reached the bar, which was in fact empty, she span round to see Dave stood in the exact same spot. Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell by his body language that he was upset. Wait. Dave Bautista was upset?

And then it dawned on her. No matter how much of an asshole he was to her, no matter how he had treated her, it still didn't stop him from being her idol, the man that she had fallen for, and she'd hurt him . .

Just as she was about to walk back over and apologize with everything she had, she watched him begin to move across the dance floor, and before she knew it he was through the door and out of the club. Out of her life. Maybe forever, for all she knew.


	21. Together?

**A/N: Thank you** _LionsLady11-09-70, purplefeather21, Mrs.Cena87, Engimatic Lotus Leaf_ **and** _Kayla Smiley_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Only two more chapters left to go after this, then a one-shot sequel shortly after that! Seeing as this is written for my friends, I've been asked to do a few spin-offs for them, what do you guys think of it? And if you like the idea, is there anything you would like to see in them?**

**Anyway, here we go. Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback. x**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Together?

"Hey," Tiff smiled lightly as Danni opened up her hotel room door.

"Hey Tiff," She sighed, opening up the door further for the young brunette to enter. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were," Tiff added quietly as she followed the taller woman into the room.

"Okay I guess," She shrugged with a sigh. "You?" She asked as she took a seat on her bed.

"Same," Tiff sighed back as she sat down beside her.

Both girls fell into an uncomfortable silence as they thought over what to say next. Neither of them had had the greatest of nights the night before at the club, and neither of them knew what to say about it. Tiff sighed as she eyed the extremely glum Danni, things with her and John hadn't gone like she had wanted them too but her best friend had gone through so much more. She felt so sorry for her right now, there was no words for her to use that'd comfort her.

Luckily for the small brunette, she didn't have to stay that way for long as shortly after the door sprang open and an extremely happy Sarah came skipping into the room, a beaming smile placed across her features.

"Morning my loves!" She grinned happily, skipping over to the pair and hugging them both.

"Morning," The girls replied in unison, neither showing much enthusiasm.

"Okay, who died?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow as she dropped her bag down on the floor.

"Nobody," Danni sighed, shaking her head lightly. "So, I guess you sorted things out with Chris?"

"Yes!" Sarah squealed, not being able to hold in her excitement as she jumped up and down on the spot. "We had the most amazing night, we . . . "

"Okay, we don't need the details." Tiff quickly interrupted with a small laugh.

"Something must have happened to you guys, you never don't want to hear the details." The redhead sighed.

"Sorry babe, it's just not all of us were so fortunate with our relationships last night."

"Tell me about it," Tiff mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Danni asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I knew you'd be upset after talking to Dave."

"You did?"

"Come on Danni, how long have I known you for now? I think I can tell when you're upset . . . and when you love someone."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," Sarah added with a small smile.

"It is?" The brunette asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Sarah nodded with a small laugh.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter anymore does it? He hates me."

"No, I don't think he hates you babe," Tiff shook her head. "He's just upset that's all. He likes you."

"And how do you know that?" The tall brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well John and I were outside the club last night and he came out looking upset, not angry."

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Sarah added in.

"Oh please, and say what?"

"That you love him?" Tiff grinned back.

"Hey, don't you think you should tell that to John first instead?" Danni smiled back lightly.

"I will, eventually," The petite brunette added, causing the group to laugh lightly.

"Okay, well eventually . . I'll go talk to Dave."

* * *

"Morning gorgeous," Cody smiled brightly as he watched his girlfriend wake from her slumber.

"Morning," She smiled back lightly, brushing her hair from her face.

"How'd you feel?"

"Tired," Melissa laughed back lightly. "But I didn't expect anything less. What about you?"

"I'm good," He smiled slightly. "So, umm, I was just wondering if you'd like me to take you out to dinner later on or something?"

"Looking like this?" She asked, already becoming paranoid of her smallest of baby bumps.

"Oh please Mel, you look gorgeous," Cody rolled his eyes lightly.

"You really mean that?" She smiled lightly.

"Of course I do," He nodded, stroking her face. "So, what do you say to the dinner?"

"Sounds good," She replied with a nod of her own before giving him a quick kiss. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower."

As the young man watched his girlfriend enter the bathroom, he let out a nervous sigh as he stood up and walked over to his bag, pulling out a small velvet box from it. He had one hell of a night ahead of him. Melissa may have been carrying the baby but as far as he was concerned, she was the lucky one right now. He'd rather have to carry their child than have to propose. What is she said no? He loved her more than anything and it'd break his heart if she turned him down.

With another small sigh, he put the ring back in his bag and began with some tasks to take his mind off of things. He had to stop thinking about it, otherwise he would more than likely not even make it to the proposal.

* * *

Inah let out a small sigh as she lay against her boyfriend's chest, randomly drawing circles across it with her finger.

"Do you mind? That tickles," He chuckled slightly, causing the young woman to jump. "Sorry . . " He laughed yet again.

"No it's okay, I didn't notice you were awake."

"Your mind elsewhere?" Ken asked, running his hand over her arm.

"Hmm, I guess so . . " She sighed, referring to the encounter she had had the night before with 'The Legend Killer'.

It had been months since she had last seen him and she had hoped more than anything that she'd no longer care for him, that maybe being with Ken would have changed everything for her. But she was wrong. She still had feelings for him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Actually, it's kinda stupid, so it doesn't matter," She smiled, shaking her thoughts away as best as possible. "So Mr. Kennedy . . . Kennedy, what do you wanna do today?"

* * *

"Sammie . . " The young brown haired man sighed.

"Randal . . " The woman replied with a sigh of her own, her eyes focused on the ripples her feet were making at the side of the pool.

"What are we gonna do? The people that we like are together."

"Thanks for reminding me for the ten millionth time," Sammie replied, sending a glare his way.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . our luck, ain't it?"

"Yeah, always has been, always will be," She sighed sadly.

Randy let out a sigh of his own as he wrapped his arm around his friend and pulled her close to him. Were either of them ever going to find the right person? Were either of them ever going to be able to settle down?

And then it hit him. What if they were supposed to settle down _together?_


	22. Lost

**A/N: Thank you **_Kayla Smiley, Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf_** and** _Mrs.Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fab.**

**Okay, this one is the longest update of the entire story, it's getting you ready for the last chapter which will be coming very soon! Well, that's if you review this! :P**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave moi feedback. x**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Lost

"Melissa?" Randy asked, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" She sighed, her head not moving from his shoulder.

With a sigh, he slowly lifted her off his side, manoeuvring her so that she was facing him.

"What is it?" Sammie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion at her friend.

"Well, I, I've been thinking about all the bad luck that we both have with relationships, and well, it kinda made me realize something."

"It did?" The brunette asked, yet again raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," He nodded, a small smirk playing on his features, "What if . . what if we're supposed to be together?"

"What?! Randy, are you out of your mind?" Melissa shouted, her eyes growing wide as she quickly stood up.

"Wait, Mel . . " The young man sighed, running a hand through his short locks before jumping up and following suite. "Maybe I am out of my mind," He began as he eventually managed to stop her in her tracks. "But how would we know if we didn't give it a shot?"

"Randy, this is just . . weird," Sammie sighed, not quite knowing what to say to him.

"What do you mean by that?" He laughed lightly at her choice of words.

"Well, what if it ruined our friendship? You're about the only person I can tell everything to, what if we ended up falling out?"

"Mel, we're true friends, right?" He asked, to which he received a nod. "Then no matter what, even if things didn't work out, we'd still go back to being friends. I'd still always be there for you to talk to," He smiled as he stroked her cheek lightly.

"Randy . . " She began yet again, ready to protest further.

"Sammie, shut up," He grinned, before cupping her face fully and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

_The following afternoon . . ._

"I'm off girls, have a nice night," Sarah smiled to her friends as she opened up her hotel room door.

"Bye, have fun!" Tiff and Danni replied from their lying position on the bed, only turning away from the television screen for a few moments to smile at the redhead.

Rolling her eyes playfully at the two, Sarah quickly made her way from the room and down the corridor, stopping at the lift as it made its way up to her floor.

"Sarah, hey," A familiar voice added as he stepping from the lift, towering over her as he walked closer. "Woah . . . " He laughed lightly as he took in the dark grey dress she was wearing, "Going somewhere special?"

"Hey John, yeah Chris and I are just going out for a meal," She smiled lightly. "So, erm, what's up?"

"Not much, I err, just wondered if Tiff was in her room?" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"Yeah, she is," Sarah laughed lightly as she took in his nerves. "Room 373, she's in a good mood," The redhead winked.

"Okay, thanks," John smiled back, before beginning on his way again.

"You're welcome, good luck!" She shouted after him, before jumping into the lift herself and making her way to the fifth floor.

Walking to the room number she had been given, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered. A grin grew on her face as it was finally opened and a tuxedo dressed Chris Jericho popped from behind it.

"Wow, Sarah, you look gorgeous," He smiled brightly as he closed the door then walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, so do you," She blushed slightly, taking in the smell of his aftershave.

"Okay, shall we?" The blonde grinned, holding out his arm.

"Of course," Sarah nodded, before the pair made their way out of the hotel.

* * *

"Tiff, someone's at the door, go get it." Danni grinned innocently at her friend.

Sending a glare towards the taller of the two, the small brunette rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, fine." Tiff added as she stood up and walked over to the door, her eyes growing extremely wide as she saw who it was.

"Umm . . . Hey."

"Hey," John added quietly, a small smile growing on his lips. "Tiff, can we err, talk?"

"Err, okay, sure," The brunette nodded, "Let me just tell Danni."

* * *

It had been half an hour since the pair had left the hotel, they had walked in awkward silence together into a nearby park, where they sat on a bench, both of their minds racing with what to say but none of them wanting to begin first.

"So . ." John finally began, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"So . . "

"So…."

"John what is it?" Tiff sighed, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to know where we stand right now, you know? Us being together." He added quietly, his eyes finding the floor.

"Oh," The brunette added, her eyes growing slightly wide. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

As these words left her mouth, Tiff turned to John ready to hear his reply, but one never came. His eyes stayed connected to the floor, a blank expression placed on his features. The brunette let out a sigh as she realized what this meant.

"John, it's not working anymore, is it?"

"Honestly?" He sighed, finally looking up at her. "Not really."

The pair let out a sigh as they contemplated what to do. The still loved each other, but if they weren't working then there was no way they'd be able to have a real relationship. If they didn't sort this out now and carried on, who knows what would happen to them both.

"So what do you say Tiff, friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

"How great was that?" Ken grinned down at his girlfriend as the pair made their way back into the hotel lobby.

"Very great," Inah laughed lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm bored already, what can we do now?"

"Hmm, well," Ken smirked, pulling her to a stand still and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I can think of something." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing the dark haired woman to roll her eyes.

"Is that all men ever think about?" She asked with a sigh.

"No," Ken laughed, shaking his head lightly. "Well, actually . . Inah? You okay?" He asked, noticing that she was now in a world of her own.

"I, umm, I'm okay," She sighed, her eyes glued to the new couple that had just walked into the lobby. "What were you saying?" She asked, finally ripping her eyes from them and back to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," She added, smiling as best as possible. "So, what's this thing you wanted to do?" She smirked lightly, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well . . " Ken began, but the young woman yet again zoned out as she noticed 'The Legend Killer's' eyes were now on them. "Inah, seriously . . " Ken sighed yet again.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening," She nodded.

"No, you're not," He shook his head, before trying to walk away from her.

"Ken, wait," She began, quickly stopping him in his tracks. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, with all my friends having problems and stuff, you know?"

". . Well I'm here for you if you want to talk, you know that right?"

"Of course," Inah nodded, before giving him a small peck.

As the pair began on their way back up to their hotel room, Inah glanced back at Sammie and Randy once more to see his eyes were still locked on them. She sighed lightly as she snuggled up to Ken's arm yet again, thinking over a million things at once. She should've been happy that Randy seemed jealous of her and Ken, but she just couldn't bring herself to be. Having Randy meant losing Ken. Having Ken meant losing Randy. How was she supposed to choose?

* * *

"Where are we going, hun?" Melissa asked her boyfriend, raising her eyebrow at him lightly.

"Wait and see," He smiled over at her lightly, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Are you okay? You've been, off, all day."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, yet again with another smile.

"Yeah, sure you are," The brunette rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her boyfriend never smiled for the sake of it.

Something had to be wrong with him.

The pair sat in silence for the rest of the car ride, Melissa trying to figure out what was wrong with Cody and the young man trying to figure out how he was going to propose to her. It didn't help that she had already noticed something was wrong.

Around fifteen minutes later they finally pulled into a small car park. Cody quickly jumped from the car and made his way over to the passenger side, helping Melissa from the car, then taking hold of her hand and leading her into the flash little restaurant.

"Cody, wow," The brunette added in oar as they made their way through the door.

"You're welcome," He smiled yet again as they were taken to their table for the night.

"Wait . . . what's all this about?"

"I, I'll tell you after dinner," He winked as he pulled out her chair for her, before taking his own seat.

With a shrug, the young woman agreed and tried her best to forget about how he was acting as they both enjoyed their three course meal. Deep in conversation throughout it all, Cody slowly began to ease. He knew he was making the right decision, he loved Mel more than anything in the world, and they were made for each other. There really was nothing to be worried about.

That is what he thought until three men playing violins walked into the room and set up beside them. As they began to play a soft tune, Melissa turned to Cody and raised her eyebrow at him.

"So why are we here again?" She asked, her eyes glancing between him and the men beside them.

"Melissa, we have been together for more than two years now and those years have been filled with nothing but joy, well except the mood swings but I understand that, I really do," He smiled lightly as he received a glare from her. "You've made me understand the real meaning of a relationship, you have changed me for the better and I can't thank you enough for that. Without you in my life, I don't know where I'd be. You made me become the real me."

With a sigh, he slowly stood up from his seat and made his way over to her. Taking the velvet box from his pocket, he slowly knelt down before her.

"So now, I'm going to take a risk. You're either going to slap me and beat me up or say yes. I hope you do the latter babe," He stopped, taking in a deep breath.

The brunette's eyes grew extremely wide as she watched every single action that Cody took intently. Was this happening? Was he really about to . .

"Melissa, will you make me the happiest man alive and be Mrs Cody Rhodes?"

* * *

Danni groaned as she tipped her empty packet of crisps upside down, hoping that somehow a new lot would fall out from it. Standing up from the bed, she walked over to the phone and began to ring the number for room service, but after contemplating what exercise she had done lately, she decided against it. Maybe a walk down to the hotel cafe wouldn't do much, but at least she was doing something.

Tying her hair into a messy ponytail, she quickly grabbed what she needed and made her way into the lift and down to the lobby. Instantly spotting Randy and Sammie sat together in each others arms, a huge smile grew on her face. She was happy to see they could find comfort in each other.

With a sigh, she quickly made her way into the cafe and picked up as much junk food as she could muster. Paying for the large amount of chocolate, sweets and crisps, she finally made her way back over to the lift, and after a little trouble pressed the button.

As it finally hit the ground floor, the brunette nearly fell backwards in shock as she saw who was walking from it. Batista stopped in his tracks as he spotted her, his eyes connecting with hers as the pair stood in silence. Danni had so many things that she wanted to tell him, yet none of it seemed to want to leave her mouth.

"Dave, I . . "

"Save it," He shook his head, before quickly walking away, leaving behind a bewildered Danni.

The young woman slowly dragged herself into the lift and began on her way back to her hotel room. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she realized what this meant. She had ruined her chance with Dave. She was never going to be able to apologize to him or tell him how she truly felt. She had lost him. Forever.


	23. Everything Changes

**A/N: For the final time, a special thank you goes to** _annskieesofresh, purplefeather21, xoxoBleedingLovexoxo, Kayla Smiley, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Mrs.Cena87, Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14_** and** _LionsLady11-09-70_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**So here it is. The last chapter. I'm sorry for the time gap in this and also if some things are still unanswered, but do not worry because **_everything _**will be revealed in the sequel and spinoff, which will both be coming very soon!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing the entire story. Thank you all so much again and for the last time, don't forget to leave me feedback! :P x**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Everything Changes

One month later.

"Sammie, can we talk?"

"Umm, sure," The young brunette smiled lightly, excusing herself from her friend's table and walking to the outside of the club with her boyfriend, "So, what's up?"

". . This isn't working," He blurted out with a sigh, wasting no time in saying what he truly thought.

Melissa let out a deep sigh of her own as Randy's words sunk in. Although she knew that this was definitely the truth, she hadn't wanted to say anything to him because she was still afraid that she'd lose him as a friend.

"I, I know," She whispered lightly, her eyes finding the floor.

"Hey," He smiled lightly, lifting her chin to look into his eyes, "I still care about you babe, it's just, I think that we were better off before, when we were . . . "

"Just friends?" Sammie interrupted, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Yeah," He nodded with a small laugh, "So, umm, are you okay with this?"

"Of course," She nodded with a sigh, "I know that things weren't working out for us so I'd rather end it now and still be friends than lose you forever . . . "

"You'll never lose me," Randy told her seriously, before giving her a hug.

Sending him a small smile, the pair began to make their way back into the club. Although they had just ended their relationship, neither of them seemed to regret it. They weren't made for each other so the best thing for them to do would be to go back being best friends again.

"So, are you going to talk to Inah?"

"What? I don't think so, she's with Ken now."

"And it's so obvious that she wants you," Sammie rolled her eyes.

"Huh? It is?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Well, only if you talk to Ken . . . "

"Well, I would, but to be honest I'm kind of over him right now," She shrugged.

"Great, thanks for leaving me," The young man glared, causing his friend to grin innocently at him.

"You know I'm hear for ya, Randal," She shook her head, before the pair re-entered the building.

* * *

"Coddles, I still can't believe that in a few months we're going to be married," Melissa grinned widely as she sat on her fiancées lap admiring her engagement ring.

"I know, I can't believe it either," He added with a seriously tone and face.

"What?" The brunette added, turning to face him with a frown across her features.

"I think I've made a mistake . . . "

"What?!"

"Only joking, babe," He gave in with a grin, causing Melissa to send a sharp punch towards his arm, "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," She glared, before a small smile began to grow back across her features.

Cody returned with a smirk of his own, before placing a passionate kiss on his girlfriend's lips. He couldn't imagine life without her anymore because she really had given him so much to live for. Their baby would soon arrive in the world, and shortly after that they were going to be married. Right now, nothing could top what he was feeling, and it was all thanks to her.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I do, Cody. I love you too," Melissa smiled back, before giving him yet another kiss.

"Ew, get a room," A voice interrupted, causing the pair to groan and finally pull away.

"Sammie . . . what do you want?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, how nice of you," The young brunette laughed lightly as she looked up to see Randy stood staring at Inah, waiting to make his move.

"Babe, something wrong?" Melissa asked, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"I, err, no, everything is fine. Randy and I are back to being friends again and everything is how it should be."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry," She added sympathetically.

"Nah, don't sweat it," Sammie shook her head, before the three began to talk about the up and coming wedding.

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could perhaps ask Vince for a week off or something? And then we could go away somewhere, ya know, just the two of us," Ken smiled lightly at his girlfriend.

"That would be great. I could really do with a break," Inah nodded with a tiresome sigh.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Umm, Inah, can I talk to you for a minute please?" A deep voice interrupted the couple, causing the young woman's eyes to grow extremely wide.

"I'm a little busy at the minute, don't you see that?" She asked, her gaze not leaving Ken.

"Actually, this is really important," Randy added yet again with a sigh.

"Yo man, what's your problem?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't you just hear what Inah said?"

"My problem, Ken," Randy began, a glare beginning to grow across his features, "Is that I'm in love with your girlfriend . . . "

* * *

"So Danni, you gonna tell us who this mystery guy is?" Tiff asked with a grin.

"No, you can wait and see who it is," The brunette replied, poking out her tongue, "He should be here any minute now."

"You've said that for about half an hour now," Sarah added with a glare.

"Shut up, smarty pants," Danni replied with a grin as she watched Sarah and Chris snuggling together. "I'm so glad you two made things up,"

"Me too, Danni, me too," Chris added, causing the group to laugh lightly. "I'm going to get us another round, what does everyone want?" He asked, standing up from his seat after placing a kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Hmm, same again please," Danni smiled.

"Babe?"

"Whatever you're having," Sarah grinned lightly.

"Tiff?"

When Chris didn't receive an answer, the group turned to the small brunette to see her staring into space, or so they thought until they turned to the direction she was staring to see none other than John Cena stood at the bar.

"Tiff?" Chris asked again, finally bringing her from her trance.

"Huh? What?"

"What drink do you want?"

"Oh, erm, I'm good for now thanks," She added with a small smile.

"Okay," The blonde man nodded, before walking away to the bar.

"Tiff, seriously, when are you gonna wake up?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and John!" Danni sighed. "Come on, it's obvious that neither of you can hack being just friends, so why the hell don't you just tell him how you truly feel about him?"

"Because . . . I'm afraid," The young brunette added quietly.

"What, why?"

"Because I don't want to lose him," She sighed, looking up at her two friends.

"You won't lose him, Tiffy," Sarah smiled lightly, "He loves you, all you have to do is tell him that you love him back and you'll both live happily ever after."

"Yeah right, if only it were that simple,"

"But it is!" Danni added with a sigh.

"Alright, can we just drop this please? I didn't come here to get lectured. So Danni, where is your guy?"

"Hey girls . . . " A voice added, causing Tiff's and Sarah's eyes to grow extremely wide as they turned to look at the familiar man behind them.

"Here," Danni laughed at her friend's expressions, "Hey babe."

"Hey," The man grinned back, walking over and giving her a kiss.

"But what? How? When?" Sarah asked, completely confused.

"Well, about a month ago we bumped into each other and seeing as we'd given each other some time to cool down we could talk to each other pretty reasonably. We decided to be friends, and well, a few nights ago he asked me out for tonight," She shrugged as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Aww, Danni!" Tiff and Sarah squealed in unison.

"I'm so happy for you both," Tiff grinned brightly.

"Thanks babe," Danni laughed lightly, before turning to Dave beside her.

"So Mr. Bautista, you don't plan on asking for sex tonight, do you?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmm, I don't know, depends how it goes," He replied with a wink and a small chuckle, "But seriously Danni, I don't. I'm not that man anymore. I'm a better one now, thanks to you."

"Well, what can I say?" The young brunette laughed.

Shaking his head lightly, Dave moved towards the brunette and placed a long awaited kiss on her lips. Thanks to Danni he had changed into a much better man, and he couldn't even imagine going back to how he used to be. Thanks to her, the woman who he was quickly falling in love with, everything had changed.


End file.
